Heritage of the Primes
by Lumen Terra
Summary: [Bay-Verse][AU] NO OC! Finding something lost is always a pleasure. Optimus himself is about to discover just how true this is, only that the one he was searching for might have changed over the years they were separated.
1. Booting up

**Chapter 1**

* * *

...

Some people say that a sundown over the ocean looks like our bright star sol would melt into liquid gold as soon as it touches the water. The teenage hero of Mission city, Samuel, _Sam_ , Witwicky could tell you that this statement is very true. Diego Garcia, the small archipelago in the middle of the Pacific ocean, was truly a tropical paradise. If it weren't for the heat, humidity, bugs and the fact that Sam had nowhere else to go after his parents kicked him out he would have moved in much earlier.

Sam sat on one of the rocks which were still heated up by the sun's rays and read a magazine. This time of the day was the only time he was able to stick his nose in his beloved car magazines because those things tended to grow legs and walk away if left alone with an Autobot for too long. Sam had lost many rare issues and almost every sport's issue of his Chevrolet and Lamborghini magazines by now and he wasn't going to take any risks anymore.

A faint whine made the teen stop thinking about the past few weeks but instead snapped him back into reality. Sam stood up from his sitting rock and carefully crept through the native tropical vegetation until he reached a clearing with view of the ocean. Standing there was Optimus Prime, the brave and noble leader of the Autobots and Sam's self proclaimed 28 feet tall babysitter. He was the one giving Sam a home in Diego after Ron and Judy couldn't take it anymore and disowned him. Seeing the one who was the closest to a father figure he had left now mourning something left Sam speechless. He wanted to comfort his big friend so badly but since he didn't know what was going on, and he didn't want to prod into the metaphorical open wound he decided to leave the Prime to figure things out alone for now Sam left without saying anything.

He was still thinking about the incident with Optimus as he entered Diego Garcia's main building. The Autobots had worked hard to make the former human military base become a human alliance outpost and spaceship harbor for the _ARK II_. The _ARK II_ became their home and after Optimus requested material was used to fix the original ARK, the ARK II begun its long story of being the Autobots' new base, living space and much more. Sam was fairly impressed by the ships size during his first visit. That was almost 10 months ago now.

It was dark and given how close they were to the equator it had to be very late already. Even if Sam was not tired he left the main hangar and headed straight for his quarters. By doing so he passed his guardian, the kind as ever little Bumblebee. The Camaro recognized him as he passed the yellow sentient car and Sam had to grin at how much his friend resembled a puppy right now. Apparently his worry had leaked through the carefully placed mask on his face because 'Bee twittered at him in rapid cybertronian, concerned.

"I'll be fine buddy, just a lot on my mind right now. G' night 'Bee."

With that he left his guardian and entered his room. It was small, a bed, a table with laptop on it, a wardrobe and his own personal bathroom. His dear Autobots had handpicked everything after Optimus declared that he would live with them. They had been overjoyed to have him there and Sam had been overjoyed to be there. After Mission city Sam had come to like the giant alien robots and in return they had grown fond of him. Some soldiers or politicians would claim that he was a pet sitting on their lap obediently but he would ignore them most of the time.

Sam dressed up in his flannel pyjamas, sponsored by surprisingly _Ironhide of all mechs possible_ , and fell asleep almost as soon as his head had hit the pillow.

* * *

...next day...

* * *

 **BEEP**

 **BEEP**

 **BEEP**

 _ **"'Bee! I'm up, shut up!"**_

Sam was sure that the mech was laughing at him but since he was already awake he figured that standing up and getting breakfast was a good option. So Sam got dressed and left his room. Sam was just wondering where 'Bee had went after waking him up as the voice of Optimus Prime called for a meeting in the conference hall, _his own_ presence was requested too.

Seeing how protective the Autobots were, Sam was not only dumbfounded but also panicking. He hurried through the orange painted hallways until he reached the plain hangar in the middle of Diego Garcia. Optimus was already there, as well as Ironhide, Bumblebee and Wheeljack, and as it seemed he was the last one to arrive.

"What's up guys?"

"Above us is the ceiling Sam, why do you ask?"

"That's human slang Prime. It means something along the lines of: ** _I ask for a status report._** What's exactly what I'm gonna ask you now."

Sam eyed Ironhide positively surprised. The old warrior must have learned some _human slang_ from Will while he was on duty with the Major. Optimus however seemed a little bit confused and given that it was the Prime who had asked, Sam concluded that Optimus had spend a lot of his time alone in his office without human contact. _ **Again.**_

"Very well my friends... I have called you because we will embark on a trip together. Wheeljack had found an cybertronian signal just a few miles away from Tranquility, your home Sam, and it is not just any signal. It is the stasis-pod I have placed my son in to send him to safety so many orns ago."

The assembled group could only stare at the Prime disbelievingly. Sam felt a strange combination of joy and envy settle in his stomach and both emotions were battling for dominance while Optimus explained his plan.

"We will split up after arriving at the outskirts of Tranquility. Sam you will drive with Ironhide first, later with me. Since you know the territory well you shall be our guide boy. Bumblebee, you will be our extra optic and audio for Decepticons. They will be out there and they might attack us. Ironhide my old friend, I need your cannons should the need for their use arise. Has anyone still questions, please ask **now**."

None.

"Our transportation will be ready to board in approximately one hour and I request you to be well prepared when we leave."

 _ **"Yes sir!"**_

Was chorused by the present mechs and Sam, the latter one earning a slightly proud small smile from Optimus. Sam immediately went to his room and packed spare clothing in a bag he had lying around. He even remembered to pack in toothbrush and toothpaste without 'Bee to remind him of them. Sam was ready to go after 45 minutes but he was still the last one to arrive. As usual.

"Are you ready Sam?"

"Yeah. You're too 'Bee?"

"Positive."

The whole team of Optimus, Ironhide, Bumblebee and Sam boarded the cargo plane supplied by NEST smoothly. The plane left for Tranquility, carrying the hope of a father and an unknown heritage closer to the truth that will bring them both revelation.

* * *

 **Light: Yeah, yeah I know... again a new story. I needed to get this plot bunny out of my head to make enough room for the other stories and usually I manage quite well by banishing them to the back of a piece of paper but this one had really grown to big to handle...**

 _ **This story is an AU, playing right after the first movie again. There are NO OCS in here and there will never be one!**_

 **Should I continue or leave it be? Good idea? Bad idea?**

 **'till next time!**


	2. Browsing files

**Chapter 2**

* * *

...

The cargo plane landed around nine o'clock in the afternoon. They had chosen an secluded spot almost two miles away from Tranquility to make sure no human witness might spot them, that would be _one awkward_ situation.

Bumblebee was the first who entered the plane. The yellow mech practically jumped out of the human built aircraft and flung himself on all four tires before he sped off.

" **'Bee!** Watch it you overgrown toaster, _**you almost ran me over!**_ "

Ironhide chuckled and shook his head at the two younglings. Sam may be the smaller one of the two but despite his size the boy was definitely more dominant. Bumblebee finally decided to stop driving like a scraplet had bitten his tailpipe and settled for stretching out right beside his charge.

"I can't help it Sam. After being cramped in this thing for _so many of those human hours_ I just need to stretch my hydraulics."

 _"Hmpf..."_

The older Autobots watched the exchange with amusement. It had been too long since they had the chance to witness such childish innocence. Optimus' spark clenched as he had to pull the two younglings back into the cold of reality and he assumed that Ironhide was just as reluctant to do it but the loyal smiles he was rewarded with after he called them warmed the old mech's sparks.

"We need to split up now. Bumblebee and I will cover the border of the highlighted map I've send you before we left. Ironhide, you'll take Sam along and together you'll search for the pod in the city. Autobots, **ROLL OUT!** "

After Optimus shouted his catch phrase Sam, feeling pride bloom in his chest after being called Autobot too, climbed into Ironhide's driver's seat and both begun with their part of the search. They drove silently around for hours, without any results, until Sam grew frustrated and asked Ironhide some questions in his boredom. This went on for a good while and covered any trivial matter a human might come up with. By the time they had completed the tour around Tranquility's neighborhood Sam was bored.

"Hey Ironhide? Can I ask you something?"

"You _just_ did Punk."

"What's Prime's son like?"

Sam's innocent question earned him an sad sigh from the old warrior. It made him himself shiver in awkwardness as Ironhide spoke in an completely timid voice, so **unlike** the mech it belonged to.

"I **wish** I could answer you that Sam. I never got to know the little shrimp. I only know that the kid was born on the ARK I and seriously injured even before he could online his optics for the first time. After that Optimus send him away, away from Decepticons, but I don't think we will like what we will find..."

"Why?"

"I have this feeling in the back of my processor that something is _very wrong_ right now."

"Uh Ironhide you kinda are freaking me out right now..."

"The REPRO uses much energy to run. Too much to handle for the little spark. I fear that it couldn't handle the high power output."

Sam perked up at this. There was this word he didn't understand, _REPRO_. His mind tried to figure out what it could mean, or for what this acronym may stand, or if it might just be a mistranslation.

"What's the REPRO Ironhide?"

Ironhide _ **flinched.**_

"That's none of your concern. _Giant robot private stuff_ , as you'd call it."

As the old warrior had realized he had slipped sensitive information he immediately clammed up. Sam tried multiple times to convince him to tell but Ironhide was adamant about not to tell him. Finally Sam settled for no as an answer and laid down on the backseat of the Top kick. Ironhide relaxed after he noticed that Sam had given up asking and drove to the parking lot of the diner they had agreed to meet each other after nightfall.

It must have been a funny sight seeing two full grown man and one teenager trying to figure out how to move an sleeping teenager out of the backseat of a black Top kick and up into the sleeper of the nearby parked Peterbilt, without waking up said boy. Regardless how much they were pushing and pulling, Sam eventually woke up in the middle of the sixth attempt to carry him and just moved himself from Ironhide's altmode into Optimus'.

It wasn't the first time Sam had curled up and snuggled with the blue alien fabric that was the blanket, and the pillow. Optimus apparently had nothing against that and after Sam had asked him about it, the Prime had openly admitted that he was enjoying the indirect hugs he got.

 _"G' night Op...mus..."_

Sam's slurred speech was laced with sleepiness but it also held a great portion of trust. It amused the old Prime to no end that this, in comparison, small being was cuddling with him like a newborn sparkling would do.

"Good night to you too Samuel. _Recharge well..._ boy."

* * *

 **Light: It's way to short. Well, I have to stick to the script so please excuse this shorty-shortness and wait for the next chapter. Thank you.**

 **Soo... I introduced a new element, the REPRO. Sam may not know it right now but it actually is a acronym. I leave it to you to figure it out, whoever manages before I upload the chapter where it get revealed will be named in the AN of said chapter. Whatever questions you might have about the story ask away but I will not answer anything about the plot.**

 **I also would like to add my thanks to you Sol, Jana, Dreamer, thanks for giving this one a chance!**

 **'till next time!**


	3. Inherent error

**Chapter 3**

* * *

...

Turning his attention away from the small organic life sleeping in his altmode, Optimus Prime let his processor wander off. The night was providing him the dull and melancholic atmosphere needed for perfect brooding. In moments like this, Optimus felt _old._ He wasn't necessarily _tired_ but he felt like the weight of the world was ten times heavier than ever before. What the Prime needed now was someone to talk to, someone who **_understood_** , Ironhide.

Optimus accessed his comlink and straightened his audios as he requested a private conversation with his friend and bodyguard. The old theta con warrior was the first one he had proudly told that he would be a father, and he was the only one he had ever told what he had done to his own sparkling. Ironhide would understand, hopefully, what was bothering him. Given that Ironhide had a son himself who was almost as old as Optimus' own would be now.

After loosing his little one Prime was devastated. As Chromia and Ironhide had later announced that they would soon have a sparkling too Optimus was more than just envious. The first time he had seen little Bumblebee however changed everything and the, back then much younger, Prime gladly accepted the role of the wise **_uncle_**.

Now however, the chance presented itself that Optimus would be reunited with _**his own son**_ , **his energon** and **spark-splinter.** With this glimmer of hope in his spark he waited for Ironhide to answer.

 _"Prime, what do you need?"_

"I excuse the late hour I am calling you but I need your advice."

 _"Optimus, stop excusing anything and everything. You need me to talk again? I can guess what about, but please go on."_

"Old friend, I am afraid that my sparkling is... I fear I have lost him forever. Since I found out that the chance existed for him to be alive I felt hope growing in my spark, yet I am afraid that everything might be in vain. What should I do now? I lead an army but I don't know how to face my own son."

 _"Prime... let your spark guide you. It might sound cheesy but you will know in your spark what you have to do and when. If the little one is anything like you, he's probably sitting in his altmode somewhere around the world and is only waiting for you. Sparklings... they always find home somehow, trust me."_

"But what if he's... What if I killed him?"

 _"Optimus, you have saved his life using the REPRO. There wasn't much time left and you acted on raw instinct. You have saved his life back then and who knows, maybe he's still sleeping in his pod?"_

"It is one thing to save the body but I fear that his spark might not has been strong enough to handle this Primus forsaken protocol. I should have never written the REPRO in the first place! It was only a matter of time until Megatron was trying to steal it. Leader of Cybertron's science division or not, I failed miserably by creating the REPRO."

 _"You only had the best intentions Optimus. Now get a few hours recharge, you'll need them. Remember Prime, whatever we will find it isn't your fault if it's bad. Ironhide out."_

Optimus was left alone with his thoughts again. Regardless what Ironhide had said he still felt responsible for at best crippling and at worst killing his own offspring. He should have protected them, his child and Elita. He should have been there. He should have... done so much more he had not.

The environment seemed to reflect his mood. The organic organisms the planet's natives called plants responded to his inner turmoil by opening their blossoms. He looked up into the sky as wind blew stronger and the clouds moved away to reveal the approaching sunrise and its beautiful colors.

The color pink... Optimus could almost feel his love's hand stroking his cheek lovingly. _**Elita...**_ He missed her so much. He promised her that he would keep their sparkling save and what had he done now?

But guilt wasn't going to change things. Guilt only caused pain and hindered him to finally step into the role of being a good father. He vowed that he would find his little one, whatever may come, if only to finally say his goodbye if he had to... No. This was not the time for thinking about such things.

" **I will find you...** and once I did you will **never** have to fear **anything** again. _**I promise.**_ "

With those words spoken Optimus powered his systems down and prepared himself for a slight recharge cycle.

His sleeping human companion unconsciously hugged the blanket stronger than before, as if he had felt the Prime's sorrow and need for an embrace. Other than that Sam kept snoring, _and to Optimus' horror drooling_ , and Optimus figured that he finally was able to let himself rest.

His optics offlined just after the first hope bringing rays of the sun shone across the dark sky. A new day came, and today he would find his son.

* * *

 **Light: A little insight on how Op's feeling. You know the saying: "the calm before the storm" right? Next chapter; pancakes, mayhem and some shocking news. So stay tuned guys!**

 **I'll try to build up tension until I reveal anything bigger. Yes Jana I mean you by saying that someone has figured each new chapter's plot out before I uploaded it.**

 **As I have read in the reviews, no guys, sorry. REPRO has nothing to do with reproduction. REPRO is an acronym for two nouns. I still thank you for your reviews and support!**

 **'till next time!**


	4. Lost connection

**Chapter 4**

* * *

...

"Sam?"

 **"Sam?"**

 _ **"Sam!?"**_

 _"Whhaaa...?"_

"Good you are awake. Ratchet had... _requested_... that we accompany you to the nearest fuel consumption facility, _a diner_ , I believe it is called."

Sam glared still half asleep on the dashboard of the semi, **9:30, joy**. It took a while for his teenage brain to translate the cybertronian English into normal English for idiots. What the Prime was telling him to move his ass out of the bed and get some breakfast.

" _I'm up mom_ , I'm up. _No need_ to hurry..."

"Firstly Samuel I am not a femme. Secondly I am _begging_ you to get out before Ratchet throws a wrench at me."

Sam winced and climbed out of Optimus' altmode. After managing to land on his two feet he was greeted by a shining yellow Camaro, a black Top kick that screamed ' _ **not a morning person**_ ', a glaring Hummer H2 in puke green and a protective towering Peterbilt behind him. Each had a matching human standing close, an holographic avatar to be correct, and each had been waiting for him. _Again._

"Ah Samuel, I should schedule your recharge cycle for you once we are back in the ARK II. A check up may be in order seeing how long you have needed to boot up."

Sam grunted. This wasn't how he was going to begin his day.

"I'm _fine_. I'm a human teenager, nothing wrong with me sleeping in. Where is the food you'd promised me?"

This earned him a collective laugh, _just as he had wanted it_. The only one who managed to see through his game was Optimus, but the Prime knew him better than his own parents had.

They went into the small diner and sat down on the last table at the back of the room. Sam had _chosen **this exact** spot_ for a reason, a reason that followed only after two minutes of silence.

"Sam, what's that?"

"No 'Bee you sit on your aft, not your head!"

"Sam, why are they doing this?"

"Ironhide stop chewing on the spoon! You aren't supposed to eat that!"

"Samuel? Are we acting like normal humans would do?"

Sam ignored them all. He just munched happily on his pancakes and drunk his orange juice. This display was normal when he was on tour with the Autobots, he had already grown accustomed to the mayhem they caused while in public so Sam kept himself out of this mess with trained ignorance only a teenager could manage. He finished his meal and paid for it before he collected his alien friends. Finally out of the diner, of public attention, he could silence them by either answering or shushing them. Sam choose the third option, a counter question,

"I'm done. Whats the plan for today?"

Optimus' tall, blue eyed and black haired avatar looked a bit perplexed at him before the image of a trucker in his early 40s answered,

"Today you will accompany me. Ironhide and Bumblebee will be scouting the northern part of the city while we will check possible locations in the south."

"Okay," said Sam mid-step into Optimus' cab, the driver's seat to be exact, before he continued speaking after he had sat down, "sound's like a plan to me. C'mon let's move!"

 **"Autobots, ROLL OUT!"**

And with that line shouted out the team split apart again. They searched in an precise calculated pattern, Sam had helped point a few things out the internet couldn't tell them, but the search still took the whole day. They only stopped so that Sam could eat lunch. It was already getting dark as Optimus arrived at the last location on their map. Hidden from view by boulders and bushes it was there, _**barely recognizable**_ but still distinctly cybertronian, **the pod**.

"Optimus...? Is that...?"

Sam got out so that Optimus could transform. Carefully the battle worn father crept closer to look at the metallic contraption that had held his son. Sam wasn't able to see the Prime's face but he somehow just knew that something was horribly wrong.

 _"He's... He's not here..."_

"Optimus...?"

 _"My child, he's... **He's gone!** _**No!? _He, he can't be!_ No!"**

Looking past the spark broken Prime, Sam could see that Optimus had opened the pod. But there was nothing in there. The human felt his heart break as Optimus wailed in a very deep and loud tone, almost as if he was crying. Sam couldn't see him like this, he had to help the one who had taken him in after he had lost his family. The boy placed a hand on the big Prime's foot.

"If he's not in there that means he got out. Maybe he's not dead but running around, or _hiding in plain sight_ right now? Optimus, listen, _we'll find out what happened to your son._ **Promise!"**

At first it seemed as if the words would be ignored but then Optimus slowly reached into the pod and took out tiny pieces of armor, which were matching his color scheme exactly. He tenderly placed them before Sam on the ground and said with an hoarse voice, sounding much older now,

 **"It was my fault.** **I** couldn't protect him, _**my** dear_ sparkling... but you Sam I can. _I couldn't bear it to loose another sparkling, even if you aren't mine at all._ Take them Samuel."

"But, **_but aren't those?!_** Optimus are you sure you want me to wear _your son's_ armor?"

A bitter sweet smile placed itself on Optimus' face as he directly looked at their human boy. He would not make the same mistake twice, he would protect Sam. Maybe the boy was right after all and his true sparkling was still wandering around the world? If that's the case, he would probably be an adult now and the armor wouldn't fit anyway.

" **Yes.** Samuel take it, let Ratchet adjust it to your size and form."

" _Thank you._ I'll promise that we will find **him** one day."

* * *

 **Light: No, that's not the ending. Optimus has grown fond of the boy hmm? Haha, guess there are some fatherly instincts shining through already and Sam is the closes thing, (or smallest), to a son for him. Next chapter we'll see Sam wearing his new toy and a few more things about the past are revealed.**

 **'till next time!**


	5. Hardware upgrade

**Chapter 5**

* * *

...

The _**ARK II**_ , the Autobot's gigantic flying base, flew silently across the endless blue of the sky. Sam was still amazed by it's size. Orange was the main color they had used to pain anything and everything, not exactly Sam's favorite but he could live with it. Sam had been present when Optimus, Prowl and others he hadn't known back then had built it. They used plans for the _ **ARK I**_ , and if this ship was anything like the _ **ARK II**_ Sam was fairly impressed by the cybertronian architecture in general.

The ship was divided in five main areas, _the bridge, the living area, the medical wing, the brig and the training and science sector_. Sam was heading to the medical wing, located in the ship's back. Ratchet had called him this morning, his suit was finished. It took the medic and the engineer, Wheeljack, only a week to adjust and customize the armor for him and they had outdone themselves. After the glimpse Sam had seen already the human boy could even live with all the taunting he had to endure due to his size. It wasn't Sam's fault that he as a human was smaller than a common sparkling.

The doors registered his presence and opened for him with a loud hissing noise as Sam entered the med-bay of the ARK II. A grinning Ratchet, very rare, and a not smoking Wheeljack, very rare too, were a rare sight. They had been waiting for him. Again...

"Is this the suit guys?"

Sam pointed at a small heap under a blanket in _just_ the right size for him. The boy practically radiated excitement at the prospect of being more like his robotic friends, like, fitting in better. They all had been thrilled to see their, _as Will called him 'boy-toy'_ , in the armor and while the mechs and soldiers had been just happy to see him wear it, Glen Whitemann was another matter entirely. Glen kept on persuading the mechs to make one for him too, stating that he would love to be _"Ironman"_ , like Sam could be now. Needless to say that it was not only Optimus who forbid this.

"This is it Sam. Come over here, let me help you put it on."

Sam stood still, arms spread, back straight and feet firmly on the table they had placed him on, during the process. First he had to remove his clothes, then he had to put on a full body suit made of alien metals. After that the engineer had strapped something like an exoskeleton on the fabric, it was so slim Sam almost feared to break it if he touched it. Wheeljack then just clipped on the main armor. After every last piece was in the right spot everything clicked into place and Wheeljack left to let Ratchet finish the job.

Wheeljack's fins glowed in an bright hue of light blue indicating that the mech was happy as Ratchet placed the tinier plates together for Sam, wich he wasn't able to reach himself. Here and there he made some last adjustments before Sam could finally take a look at himself in the polished surface of the cybertronian OP table.

 _"Cool..."_

Sam held his hands in front of his face. He flexed his joints experimentally, delighted at how the metal moved along just as he wanted it to do.

"You _like_ it?"

Wheeljack sounded almost tentative, a bit shy or like someone with a low self esteem as he asked the boy. The answer the engineer got made his fins light up like a Christmas tree and the sky on the fourth of July combined.

"Are you kidding me? **'Jack I love it!** "

Glen would bite himself after he' seen Sam in his suit of armor. He admitted that it really looked like the Ironman suit, but that only made it better because Sam loved those movies almost as much as Bumblebee. Sam's armor was mostly dark blue but his chest and shoulders were a bright red, it was possible that new arrivals might end up confusing him for a sparkling. Well that'll be fun.

"Samuel, I need to connect the neuraltransmitter of the suit to your body's natural neural network. The process might feel a bit strange to you since your brain isn't made for handling cybertronian technology."

Sam nodded determined. The needles hurt much less with one of Ratchet's home made _'medic approved'_ lollipops in the mouth. After everything was over Sam gasped.

"Samuel, **what is wrong? Does it hurt you?"**

"No, not at all... I... I just wasn't prepared to actually _feel_ the metal on my skin _like it is my skin._ "

"Boy, you're having fun making me short out hmm? Your body is accepting the foreign technology very fast, I am surprised and glad it went so well."

The boy looked startled at Ratchet as if to say: _'it could have gone wrong?!'_ but he kept his mouth shut. Wheeljack had left while he had talked with Ratchet, probably to tear his lab apart again with some sort of invention. While he had his head in the clouds Sam almost hadn't noticed Ratchet speaking again.

"Samuel, I want you to get used to moving around in the armor. You are free to go but remember to com me if something went wrong! If there's something to frag up then it will get slagged. And now out of my med-bay, I have an appointment with Ironhide later and need some time for... _preparations..._ "

"Can I stick around? I want to ask Ironhide something."

" _ **Hum?**_ As long as you stay out of my way please yourself Sam."

Ratchet picked him up from the comfortable position on the table to place him _'out of the way'_ on a shelf. The boy found himself on his footing just in the right moment to see how Ironhide was dumped into the med-bay by someone. The next minutes were full of complaining, giggling and cursing. After Ratchet had finished his work, which left Ironhide hiding under the table, Sam approached the now miserable looking black Autobot.

"Hey Hide... say _can I ask you something?_ "

" _Urgh..._ It's just you boy... You just did. So, what's troubling **...** _**you?!**_ Sam, is that you?"

As Ironhide got a closer look at Sam's new toy his expression softened. It were moments like those when Sam really felt like a part of the team. The teenager grinned, nodding proudly and showed off while he walked around, until Sam stopped and sat down on the floor in front of Ironhide's face.

"Ironhide, what exactly is this REPRO you've been talking about?"

* * *

 **Light: And again I leave you this beautiful cliffhanger, you're welcome. To avoid confusion, yeah I skipped a week in the storyline where nothing really happened. I just wanted to clear this after a nice person told me you readers don't like spontaneous time jumps.**

 **I wanted to upload this chapter for a while now but right now I don't have much time... I'll still do my best!**

 **'till next time.**


	6. Analyzing the Problem

**Chapter 6**

* * *

...

"Ironhide, what exactly is the REPRO you've been talking about?"

Ironhide sighed heavily in defeat.

"I had hoped you had forgotten that. Sam I can't tell you. But, knowing you kid, I'd say you should ask Optimus, REPRO's creator."

Sam perked up at this. It took a moment of silent consideration on Sam's part before the boy shook his head and huffed. His hazel eyes lit up with determination and patience beyond his usual self, indicating that whatever was coming was very, very important.

" ** _I can't._** You said that REPRO uses too much energy, but the pod's empty. So the sparkling must have gotten out. Ironhide, you know the answer, so _please_ tell me what the REPRO's purpose is!"

There was this desperation, mixed with pleading and laced with frustration only a male human teenager could show in Sam's voice. Ironhide felt like he had no other choice than to provide the information about REPRO, Sam so desperately wanted. Optimus would have his face for breaking his promise to never tell anyone else, but Sam was a little extortionist, and Ironhide only wanted peace for the rest of the day.

"Well Punk... REPRO is a special protocol written by Optimus Prime himself to save Cybertron. Once installed into a cybertronian system the protocol works like an AI. It collects elements out of the user's surrounding environment and uses them to repair damage. To make sure that no wrong elements are collected Prime had created a limiter inside of the REPRO, that allows the protocol to collect only Cybertronian metals. If you really want to know more go and ask Optimus, _but keep me out of it kid._ "

"I see... Thank you Ironhide! I, uh, better get moving now! See you around then."

Sam hastily ran out of the med-bay and straight to the mess hall. He knew Ironhide wasn't telling him something and his hope was that maybe major Lennox knew more, since he was very close to the black mech. The boy found the whole bunch of Lennox's team sitting on one table in the mess hall.

 **"Will!"**

 ** _"Uh?!"_**

Both looked at each other with a rather deadpanned look. After good two minutes of this 'staring at each other' the boy clutched his sides as he begun to laugh at the Major. Sam usually hated being stared at, but this time the faces of the soldiers were worth it because a stunned Epps and a confused Lennox were things you weren't seeing every day. Being merciful, Sam decided to stop goofing around and just tell them what happened. Sadly his laughing fit wasn't cooperating.

Back in Sam's mind things had calmed down again. Lennox and Epps took it surprisingly good and without any worrying about Sam's well-being. After Sam had helped in mission city and saved Optimus, the former rangers decided to mother him, and that was a sight worth a laugh.

" _I can't believe_ they made that suit for you Sam. Hey do you think they might make me and Epps one too?"

"I dunno. They probably have not enough material to make more of them. Besides, if I understood Ratchet then most people aren't capable of connecting with the armors internal network. Sorry Major."

"Ah well... Maybe one day we will all soar through the sky in bright flashy armor... _Oh yeah..._ "

The man sing sang the sentence in an dreamy tone, almost mockingly but still friendly in origin and meaning. Sam enjoyed his meal as long as fate seemed it fit before he was startled by his intercom system. 'Bee was calling.

"Gotta go guys, the bots need me right now. Bye!"

Even with the new enhanced strenght and speed of the armored suit Sam arrived late, 'Bee, Ironhide and Optimus had been already waiting for him. Again.

"What's up?"

" ** _The ceiling._** Sam we need your help validate information about a person living in Tranquility."

"Sure, who? Do you have a photo?"

The Prime did as he was asked and showed a picture of a human male in his mid 20, with raven black hair and strangely intense eyes. Sam understood immediately why the Autobots would call him.

 _...and he felt awful about destroying their hope._

"That's one of my schoolmates. He's a normal human being. His father works in the museum while his mother is a classic housewife."

Optimus visibly sagged into himself, his shoulders dropped and his faceplate snapped shut. Sam placed a hand on the big mech's foot in silent comfort. He searched for eye to optic contact with the other Autobots in the room, after he did, he asked,

"Have you found anything else?"

"No, we haven't. We scanned the _whole planet_ for a cybertronian signature that matches Optimus' own and after we couldn't find anything we focused on humans."

"Why would you do that?"

"Sam, there is a cybertronian sub category called _pretender_. We assumed that a being the size of a newborn sparkling could activate a pretender OS to hide itself."

"Ah, so that's why you've mistaken the guy for the sparkling. Well, this doesn't makes it easier for us..."

Optimus' longing expression showed Sam that the Prime was less than able to continue. Searching for help from anyone Sam looked at Ironhide and Ratchet, the first one actually understood his silent plea, and after a few moments of comlink communication they parted to either recharge or sleep. Depending on ones species.

 **"G'night Optimus!"**

"Recharge well Samuel... _my dear boy."_

* * *

 **Light: Well I am still alive! Nah, I'm sorry I couldn't write but I was a bit handicapped for a wile now and without my hand I can't write, simple as that.**

 **Before I get the comments I am spoiling that there won't be pretenders in this story. I had to use them as kinda plot device to reach my future goal. Oh and I give you a twin chapter today, ch. 6 and 7 just for you! Yay!**

 **'till next time.**


	7. Data link

**Chapter 7**

* * *

...

After the meeting had ended Sam had retreated to the observation deck of the _**ARK II**_. Sam would always come to this place and watch the stars if he felt stressed or if he needed to think. This night the stars above shone in empathy for his situation,

 _What if we don't find him?_

 _What if he is dead?_

 _What if he is a Decepticon?_

 _What if..._

"Sam? Are you still active?"

Sam's one mile long list of _what ifs_ was cut short when Bumblebee stepped carefully through the door. He tried to be as silent as possible as if he was trying not to wake Sam, as if the yellow spy didn't already knew that the boy was awake.

"Come in 'Bee, I'm awake."

"..."

"'Bee? Do the stars look the same on Cybertron as they do here on Earth?"

One chirp and two whistles. _That meant no._

"What's Cybertron like? Before everything went to hell I mean."

Bumblebee sat down beside his charge and let a distant and dreamy look place itself on his face.

"Cybertron, as you might have heard already, is made completely of metal. The planet is divided into several sectors, alpha, beta, theta, and gamma. I was forged and sparked in the theta sector of Kaon. Well where do I begin...? My home is so very different from yours but also so painfully similar... There is, was, wildlife and energon rivers, cities with buildings to the stars and so much more."

"You've said sparked, that's your word for born, right? Who are your parents?"

"My creators? My femme creator is designated Chromia and is one of Cybertron's last surviving femmes up to date. My sire creator is someone you already know, Ironhide."

" _ **No way!**_ You don't even look like him! Wait, you guy's don't have genetics like we humans do..."

"We share this feature Sam. I repainted myself after I reached my adult frame, just as my 'father's' armor is I was created bright red but since I looked so much like Cliffjumper I changed my appearance. It's like dyeing your hair if you will. You yourself look just like you'd be Optimus' newborn sparkling when you're wearing your armor."

 _"So that's why he's so... protective lately..."_

Bumblebee sat up straighter before the former soft British accent became a little offended. The yellow bot placed his hands on his hips and his door wings twitched agitated. Sam was majorly confused by this.

" **Sam!** Having a sparkling is the _**greatest joy**_ a cybertronian can experience, and being the sparkling in question is _**a great honor**_. _Unlike Earthen mammals we don't have to grow up if we don't want to._ A childhood is a _ **gift**_ we each treasure in our sparks."

"So I am just a _replacement_ for the sparkling Optimus had lost?!"

" _ **How dare you!** _ Sam is your processor fried? Or is it your spark that's become cold!? You should feel honored that Optimus has chosen to care for you! **Argh!** _**Forget it. Good night Sam.**_ "

With that Bumblebee had left. Sam felt like he was slapped across the face from the verbal war he just had lost. It seemed that the boy would need to study Cybertronian customs and culture more if he was going to wear the armor. Right now however it's presence only pissed him off. He was _a human_ and not _a sparkling_ , but the bots seemed to have forgotten about that little detail as soon as he put the suit on.

Sam stomped back into his room, frustrated. He took off the armor and undressed before he laid down on his bed and curled up to sleep. The entrance to Morpheus realm however was closed for him and so Sam was lying on his back, facing the ceiling, and was thinking.

The glow in the dark stars Optimus had stuck on the wall for him were usually very comforting but today they only made matters worse. They reminded Sam of the many moments where the Prime had been like a father to him. Sam thought about how Optimus was acting and what that might mean for him and they future,

 _Am I really a replacement for his son? Or... am I maybe that precious to him that he's viewing me as a second son?_

 _Wah! I have to tell 'Bee that I'm sorry tomorrow..._

Sam turned around so that his face was half way hidden under the plushy cushions and the blanket. He felt how sleep slowly crept into his eyes and mind. The bed was warm and soft, he enjoyed it and not soon after Sam had closed his eyes completely he found himself dreaming of this and that.

If it wasn't for the strange feeling of something metallic wrapping itself around his body Sam would have said that this night was the best he had in a good while.

Well... as if he's caring about that kind of stuff when he's falling asleep.

* * *

 **Light: twin-chapter, yay!**

 **This one was just to stall you. Nah, I'm kidding! Sam's thoughts on the whole situation, aka the mess I have thrown him in. This chapter is a bit short, I admit that, however... I hope this makes up for my lack of activity.**

 **Ah and Jana, havn't heard from you in a while! Ya still alive?**

 **'till next time!**


	8. Sequence replay

**Chapter 8**

* * *

...

 _Fear._

Sam felt fear racing through his heart.

 _Red._

Behind him glared red optics full of hate.

 _Loneliness._

He cried for his mother and father as he was surrounded by stars.

 _Sam found himself running away from Megatron in Mission city. The city part however could be replaced by ruin, seeing how at least half of the buildings laid in ruins. Smoke burned in his lungs and drove tears into his eyes. His feet flew over the cracked asphalt as the boy fled to the building Lennox had pointed at._

 _This memory was so clear, the dream so real, Sam thought time had reversed itself. This never ending nightmare captured Sam and wrapped his dream self in pure horror. Then his vision glitched out and he found being carried through a silver landscape. Violet fire all around him, his mother reassuring him that everything would be fine. He himself clinging to her, innocently wishing her close._

 _Sam found himself in Mission city again. Blinking dust out of his eyes the boy stood under Optimus Prime's hand, protected, sheltered from the world. He fell from the roof... that he recalled, but he was still dazed and confused._

His eyes snapped open.

 _Relief..._

It was still dark in the rather small bedroom but against common sense, Sam needed a few seconds to realize that it was still night. Untangling himself from his blanket, Sam woke up with a smile. This small smile however turned into a frown as soon as he looked at the clock,

 **2:48** **in. The. Morning.**

Groaning while cursing the boy stood up and moved to his dresser to search for something that was still clean to wear. He stopped dead in his tracks as the metallic glimmer of his armored hand caught his still sleepy gaze. Ow, slag.

"What in the name of Primus? **I took that thing off yesterday?!"**

The small mechanic locks under the alien plating were closed shut, sealed seamlessly under protective plating. Sam gulped in distress. How was he supposed to crack something open Ratchet and Wheeljack had carefully designed. He looked again at the clock, 3:06 am. The human boy groaned. The few Autobots who could open his metallic shell were still recharging and the boy wasnt't going to wake something as grumpy as Ratchet up. So other, more primitive, methods had to be considered...

Sam gripped the plating on his arm and tried to remove it, if necessary even with brute force.

After nothing had come off Sam took a screwdriver and tried to break the small locks which were holding his suit together. Of course, given Sam's natural grace and skill, he messed up. The metal of the tool piercing the skin on his arm and leaving a medium sized cut. The surrounding metal responded almost immediately after the body part received the wound by powering up to initiate the self repair process. Something Sam should have never been able to do.

"What the heck is going on! No, no, no! Don't, don't go into that wound, _**argh!**_ "

The cut was sealed by silver metal webbing in mere minutes. Silver turned brown, then pink and then vanished into his skin. Sam experimentally poked the specific area, very carefully. His eyes getting bigger every second, the skin was still what it was pretending to be, human skin. **_No metal, no fake synthetic matter, just pure human skin, flesh and blood._**

 _"How...?"_

The boy fell backwards, landing on his butt in numb shock. Dumbfounded he stared at where the injury had been, where it should have been. Sam sat on the floor. He wasn't thinking.

After a good while Sam again looked at the spot on his arm. Then away again, and repeat. He wasn't caring about the time.

Eventually exhaustion and shock teamed up and invited sleepiness. Those overpowered the boy and his troubled mind to let him drift off into a foggy dreamless sleep.

Sam was knocked out on the floor at almost 5 in the morning.

* * *

 _"...love you. You are a strong one my dear... miss you... you'll see him again?... stay safe... little P..."_

 _Where was she? Why had she put him down? He wanted up, to be in her arms. He stretched his small arms up at his mother and cried._

 _A bad decision._

 _In a flash his ...uncle... was beside him. He hated that one. He always scared him. His uncle hurt him. His mother was screaming now. Why? Sam couldn't see her anymore. He heard growling, then everything was silent._

 _Because in space, no one can hear you scream._

 _The stars became his companions, his guardians and his guides. Sam was lonely. Where was mother? And when could he see father?_

 _It became bright. Hot, bright, ...fire..._

 _A blue world, strange and alien to him. e wanted mother, father... he wanted to go home._

 _Then it hurt. A dull thud and soft brown -not metal- flew all around him. Not metal was everywhere!_

 _His eyes opened. There was this... other someone. The figure picked him up, held him, and called him her son._

* * *

Samuel James Witwicky woke up on the floor, screaming in a language not from Earth. Just for a tenth of a second, his eyes flashed a bright familiar blue.

* * *

 **Light: So with this chapter I officially have proven most of my reviewers guesses to be correct. This chapter was pretty hard to write because I had to keep myself from revealing too much at once, or focusing on one scene in particular. I wanted it to be confusing and rushed, did it work?**

 **I leave it to you to imagine how and what the dream scenery looks like. Cybertron? maybe, the ARK I? likely, a autobot space station? could also be... It's a dream after all so, who knows? me? oh come on! I'm just an author so how could I know!?**

 **'till next time!**


	9. Regeneration Protocol

**Chapter 9**

* * *

...

Sam woke up. Well, not exactly like a normal person would wake up every day...

Sam tried to snuggle deeper into the fluff that was his bed but somehow he still slept on something hard, regardless how much blanket was wrapped around him. His arm, on which the boy had put his head on, was just as warm as his arm as it had ever been but it was much harder. Almost as if his muscles were made of steel.

" _Man... Trent would kill for a body like mine..._ wait a second, I'm not that strong!"

Sam woke entirely after the realization sunk in that something was wrong. The boy carefully pried the blanket off to look at himself, expecting the worst thing possible.

What Sam wasn't expecting was to see the armor they had made for him on him. He had put it off, he was sure of that, so why was he wearing it again? Sam remembered his nightmare, when he had cut himself and the shock of the previous night came back.

Sam was just thinking about standing up when a strong hand pushed him back down.

"Uh?"

Sam looked up into the eyes of Optimus Prime. Apparently the old mech had watched over him while he slept. Sam had freaked out at first but as time passed he got used to the Prime's protective nature and his frequent visits during the night hours. Eventually Sam found it endearing how his self proclaimed babysitter truck was always watching over him, protecting him.

"Samuel? Are you all right?" begun Optimus in his hologram disguise. " I have found you on the floor last night and was worried about you..."

"I'm fine. I just had a _wired_ bad dream, nothing to worry about."

The Prime looked reluctant to leave but Sam, again, told him that he was fine so Optimus had no other choice than to leave and let the boy have his privacy. One last look at the armored boy before him and he left. Optimus gave Sam the expression that the old battle worn mech was proud of him. It was the same look Ron had given him many times when he was a small kid and it left Sam with both happiness and a wired mixture of unease and confusion.

After his babysitter had left Sam got up and again tried to remove the armor. **Again it was stuck.**

He remembered what had happened to him last night and even if he assured Optimus that it was just a dream, Sam was pretty sure that it was reality, that this crazy stuff had happened to him.

Dismissing his outer coat of metal for the sake of his well being the boy stepped into the corridors and after not even ten minutes of walking he heard the sirens blaring, a Decepticon attack.

Sam felt his heartbeat shaking his whole body in what had over time become numbness. He ran to the bridge, as it was instructed to him, where he would be safe, _or as safe as he could be._

"Hello _**fleshling.**_ "

The boy hid in the shadows. Before him stood the treacherous second in command of the Decepticons, Starscream, and he had spotted Sam.

Acting on instinct alone Sam willed the metal on his right arm to reshape, then to shoot. The little plasma bullet wasn't able to actually hurt the much bigger 'Con but it surprised him enough to enable Sam to slip away unnoticed.

 _Or so he had hoped..._

"I've got you!"

Sharp claws picked him not very gently up to optic level. Sam's cried treats and insults, even his pleading were only amusing his captor. It was when the seeker had gotten a good look at him that the general mood shifted considerably.

"It _looks_ like a sparkling, but it talks like a human, it... _smells_ like a sparkling and it _moves_ like a sparkling, claws scratched over Sam's armor, it _feels_ like a sparkling too... _Hmm..._ "

Sam didn't like this _"hmm"_ sound Starscream had made. He tried to free himself somehow but every time Sam managed to move an inch Starscream just closed his claws more.

"Let us see what kind of mech you are sparkling. Who knows maybe you are a seeker like me? Then I might consider letting you alive, if you survive at all human."

The seeker put special emphasis on the word human, so that Sam was perfectly aware that his appearance wasn't fooling the seeker. The now terrified boy was carried away to the vault, a place in the brig section of the ship Sam was under no circumstances allowed to enter.

"Well, where could it be? Where have you hidden the cybermatter Prime?..."

The shrill voice was almost purring. Starscream was enjoying playing around with Sam. But as with almost every toy or game he grew bored with it.

 **"There it is!"**

He exclaimed happily, much too happily for Sam's taste.

His captor made a straight line for an big container full of some strange glowing fluid and let Sam dangle over it before he just dropped the human.

After hitting the surface of it Sam felt the stuff eating away his body. It wasn't painful like he expected it to be but he wasn't really happy to see himself dissolve into nothing at all. It felt more like every nerve of his body was just numb, neither hot nor cold just _nonexistent_ anymore.

The lack of oxygen and the shock of seeing yourself getting turned into nothing made Sam finally close his eyes and he fell into darkness.

But just before he thought that everything was over he heard Ratchet shout his name and then some gunfire. Then silence.

Just then the darkness surrounding him was interrupted by a blue line of symbols, they translated themselves for Sam into English and said,

 **"System configuration: success, Regeneration protocol active."**

* * *

 **Light: I bet most of you have already figured this out and you've just been waiting for me to upload this chapter. Aw well, here you go! I plan on doing this story in three separate arcs and my question is now, should I write it all in one fan fiction or should I start three different stories, one for each arc?**

 **'till next time!**


	10. System anlysis

**Chapter 10**

* * *

...

Sam tried to open his eyes but somehow he was trapped in all consuming darkness. He couldn't move, couldn't speak nor did he knew where he was, or what time it was, all Sam knew was black.

 _Processing...\ error_

 _Retry_

 _Retry_

 _Retry... \ success_

 _Main( )  
_ _{_

 _int n, result;_

 _Scanf (" &d" ,&n) ;_

 _Result - check_Prime(n)_

 _Processing..._

 _Entry found... Processing information_

 _Prime programming found, targeted algorithm update - 46%_

Sam felt his sense of gravity return to him. His hearing as well as his smell followed closely and the latter one told him clearly that he was in the Hatchet's sanctuary, the med-bay.

 _OS version 475. 46763. 89744_

 _Systems loaded_

 _Warning: lower section of the hydraulics; locked._

 _System recognized,  
Prime programming update required, waiting for input.  
Operating system online, 100% running at full capacity._

 _ **"Sam!?"**_

Sam only vaguely remembered that Ratchet had pushed him back on the berth he was lying on. He felt hot but he was not sweating like he would usually do. Sam slowly calmed down under the constant reassurance from Ratchet. He was still confused and scared but when Ratchet said that he would be okay, he was believing it.

"What's happening to me?"

Managed the boy to rasp out. He felt tired. But, he had just slept hadn't he? So why was he so tired?

"Calm yourself Sam. The... REPRO is fixing the damage caused to your _outer... shell... **Primus!**_ This isn't easy..."

Sam tried to shift himself into a more comfortable position but ended up only awkwardly shuffling around on the berth. Whimpering a bit he managed to get a response from Ratchet in form of helping him with getting into a comfy position.

The feeling of flying was something one would not expect to feel when said person was lying in a bed, or on a berth in this case, but Sam definitely felt like he was levitating just above the ground as he laid there motionless under Ratchet's watchful optic. Sam still wanted answers but his mind was slow, tired, and he was content to just stay in bed and daydream.

After a while he felt like his usual energetic self again, more or less in body, but it was enough for him to stand up.

" **No!** _**You overgrown dishwasher, for Primus' sake, Sam don't stand up!"**_

As soon as his foot had made contact with the ground the medic was at his side.

And he was his size too...

"Ratchet?"

" _I know, I know..._ You want answers right? _**Oh, well...**_ **frag it**. Sam, look at yourself."

Sam did as he was ordered to. He looked at his armored, robotic hands in childish curiosity. His body was that of a young adult mech, around Bumblebee's age of not a bit older, and he looked stunningly like Optimus. The only real difference to tell them apart was the lack of flames on Sam's part.

"Ratchet...? How? Am I really, I, I am... not I'm...?"

The sentence was slipping out of Sam's grasp each time the boy tried to speak. The old medic sighed before he helped Sam on his feet.

"Sam... this might be a shock to you but the energon in your lines is Prime's. You have been running an program called the REPRO for years now. Sam, when you were sparked I was the medic present, back then you were abnormally small and lithe for our standarts but you'd survived."

Sam looked at the medic in shock and disbelief before some understanding dripped into his optics. He slumped into himself, sitting on the edge of the berth, and stared at Ratchet with a bitter sweet smile.

"Somehow... I... kinda guessed that I was different already. Ratchet, who am I?"

"Your mother, Elita one, named you Verus Pax. After your father's last name. You have been sparked exactly an orn before Bumblebee, making you fourth youngest of the whole crew."

"Well, that's nice to know, but _how did I became human then_?"

"I have found an edit in the REPRO's coding, probably made by your mother, that removed the limitations for the particle collection process."

"In English for idiots please...?"

" _Hmpf_ , it basically means that you can not only absorb certain metals but also organic elements. You must have taken Ronald and Judith as base to model your genetic make up after... but I am not sure myself youngling."

Sam nodded numbly. He thought that he was taking this, all of this, much to easy. His heart, or was it his spark now, was beating full of excitement in his chest. Sam finally came to the conclusion that he indeed was a part of the Autobots, and much more important, that he had still family left. Family, something Sam had longed for since his human parents had kicked him out. Gathering his courage Sam asked,

"Who is my father? And what happened to my mother?"

Ratchet's look after he asked made Sam regret his choice but he kept silent, waiting for his requested piece of information. He almost believed that he wouldn't get an answer, that's was until Ratchet spoke with sadness and regret in his voice,

"Your mother died, protecting you we think. Your father however..."

Now the sadness was replaced with pride and awe as Ratchet continued. Sam on his part almost begun glowing with excitement.

"...your father is searching for you. He is one of Cybertron's most famous personalities and he's probably the most honored Autobot to ever live. He's also a very stubborn and much too loyal for his own good, which you have unfortunately inherited. His name was once Orion Pax, and while he still uses this name sometimes today, you know him as Optimus Prime."

This... left Sam gaping for air he didn't need anymore.

* * *

 **Light: If i survive until then the reunion will be in the next chapter. Please don't kill me for leaving you with this semi cliffhanger guys! The part where the programming is loading is actually what I am learning in school right now, I took that because I thought it made more sense than just some random typing. Can you understand it?**

 **I decided to pack everything in one story for the sake of order and to make reading it easier for you.**

 **While I am at it I want to thank you all for the reviews I've got. Man... 3 reviews per chapter... you guys rock! Thank you.  
Oh and Jana, patience is a virtue often possessed by those who miss the most. But seriously, for your own and my personal sake, don't overdo it! XD **

**'till next time!**


	11. Connection established

**Chapter 11**

* * *

...

Optimus stood inside his office, his sanctuary. Beside the leader stood Ironhide, Optimus' current second in command and closest friend. The Prime had called the weapon specialist again to talk. He felt bad. No, worse than bad, for letting Starscream hurt Sam.

 _ **"Optimus..."**_

"Please no Ironhide. Could you please just listen to me ranting old friend?"

Ironhide sighed heavily. He knew the routine, and what Optimus was going through, how he could help his Prime. Optimus' need to say, I am sorry, was almost an obsession. But Ironhide took it as it was and tried to help him as best as he could.

"Optimus, this _wasn't your fault. **Nobody**_ could have predicted that Starscream was going to run into Sam of all people!"

" _ **It was my fault!**_ I _should have protected_ Sam! I _should have predicted_ that! I _should have kept_ Sam away from any harm! _**I should-**_ "

 _ **"Optimus Prime!? Stop blaming yourself!"**_

This shut the battle worn and worried Prime up. He was shocked that Ironhide would openly scream at him that way. He looked up into Ironhide's concerned optics.

"Old friend... the boy means much to me, almost as if... as if he's my own kin. I let him get hurt and couldn't do anything against it. What... what if Sam's blaming me? What if he... hates me?"

"Oh Optimus... I believe you might be surprised. Sam's a very kind youngling. I'm pretty sure that he doesn't blame you."

Optimus fell down onto his knees and begun to shake in despair. He shut his optics close but wasn't fast enough, a lone energon tear managed to escape the old battle worn father's optic.

Ironhide felt like time had turned backwards and he was back at the ARK I, shortly after Optimus had lost his sparkmate and son. The old warrior had not even gotten to see his own sparkling once, _**he didn't even know the name of his son**_ , and this was something Ironhide thought was very sad. The black Autobot could only imagine how this was affecting Optimus now. He had basically speaking fatherly feelings for Sam, and now the boy was _**mortally wounded**_ , _not that they told the Prime that part of the story._

Ironhide was a father himself and as such he tried his best to comfort Optimus.

* * *

In the med-bay

* * *

 _ **"Sam!?"**_

Sam heard Ratchet's shout but he pretended not to care. The young Autobot stormed out of the med-bay after he heard Ratchet say that his true father, his genetic living relative, was Optimus Prime, the mech he had looked up to, the one mech, that Sam was idolizing.

His feet clicked heavily on the metal floor of the ARK II. Despite his new size Sam was almost silent, or at least as quiet as a stomping 27 feet tall Autobot could be.

 **"Hey!?"**

 ** _"What in Primus' name!?"_**

Sam dodged Sideswipe and Bumblebee, still running straight to where he guessed his father was. Sam _almost_ chuckled at the surprised shouts of both his guardian and the silver warrior.

 **"Hey! You little scraplet, come back! _You aren't cleared to leave yet!"_**

Sam only ran faster. After six more turns he finally managed to loose Ratchet and could slow down. He soon found himself in front of Optimus' office, his father's office, and apparently his old man was home.

* * *

"But Optimus, _be reasonable!_ Sam has survived. _He's not going to die anytime soon."_

 _ **"I will lose him one day, he will age, suffer, die and I can't do anything against it!**_ I don't want to lose the _little piece of **family**_ I have gained here, _not after loosing so much..._ "

Sam perked up and slowly and carefully opened the door to peek inside. He saw Ironhide, his hand on Optimus' shoulder, while the Prime was kneeling on the ground... _crying..._

"Ironhide... He's _my boy_... I love this human child like I had built his protoform myself. I **cannot** loose him... I can't even afford to loose _**one single day.**_ "

"Optimus... this... I..." Begun Ironhide.

He looked slowly up, out of randomness or to avoid Optimus' sad optics, but as he did he made direct optic contact with Sam. Ironhide's features froze, stunned and dumbfounded he narrowed his optics at the red and blue Autobot looking at them. His processor worked on overdrive to handle the shock. This whole situation was surreal, but at the same time real. The gruff old warrior shut his vocal processor, completely wrapping the office into numbness, freezing time in the process.

 _Silence._

What Ironhide had originally planned to say vanished from his mind. It made room for awe and expectation.

Sam stepped inside of the office, silently, like a ghost of the past would. Ironhide pulled Optimus on his feet, looking his old friend encouragingly into the optics before he slowly turned him around.

 _"Optimus...?"_

Sam's soft voice made Optimus shiver. The voice may had an distinctive cybertronian ring to it but it was most certainly Sam's. The face however was an mirror image of his own, but _not_ the nose, he had gotten his nose from his mother Elita. He, Sam, was also a head smaller than he himself stood, he was also not as broad but more lithe built, like his mother. A _perfect fusion_ of him and Elita one.

The old Prime softly touched his son's metallic cheek for the _first time_. Gingerly, almost as if he was afraid to break him, Optimus pulled his sparkling into a tender embrace.

"Sam? _Could it really be?"_

Optimus held him. He vowed just then to never let his sparkling go again. He had asked if it could be, but his own spark already told him that the young mech in his arms was his true son.

After realization hit full force Optimus' embrace became stronger. Sam himself held just as strong onto Optimus' broad frame.

Without any warning Optimus picked his son up and put him into his big office chair, all the while _grinning_ like the biggest idiot. He stood behind the chair, leaning on the backrest and looking still dumbstruck and awed down at _**his own** not-so-little **sparkling.**_

The door opened with an loud bang and a enraged Ratchet stomped, arms crossed, before of the Prime family. The medic _**glared**_ daggers at the younger one, then at the older.

Father and son simultaneously folded their hands and cocked their heads to the left. Both looked exactly alike and Ratchet had to stifle a laugh as they asked at the same time,

"Is something wrong?"

* * *

 **Light: There's not much to say about this one right?  
Father and son are reunited at least... but the story is not over yet. Sam will have to face his new life as heir to the Autobot leader and the author might like to see the rest of the crew short out in shock. **

**I have a weird head-canon since I re-watched the 1985 series... has anyone noticed how different the matrix looked back then? Well... there have been 7 Primes, and if a Prime is only a Prime when he/she holds a Matrix then there have to be 7 Matrices? right?**

 **I plan on including this in my story! What'cha think about that idea?**

 **I hope you guys like what I upload for you! n.n**

 **'till next time!**


	12. Scan results

**Chapter 12**

* * *

...

As much as Sam wanted to lie down and take a sweet nap, the med-bay was not the place where he would like to close his optics. His father, he still couldn't believe it, had brought him back to Ratchet. Sam had no idea why he had to stick around after Ratchet had decided that he was healthy.

Sam's mind begun to wander off to more important things, like his favorite magazines. But before he could even begin to mentally admire the curves of his favorite sports cars he was brought back to the situation at hand by an sharp stinging in his right arm.

 _ **"Huh?!"**_

Dismissing him completely Optimus turned to Ratchet, who held an newly acquired energon sample in his hands. Sam looked warily at the medic and at the sharp tools and needles on the table beside him. Sam's inner crap-o-meter was ringing. It told him to get the pit out of there before Ratchet decided to actually use those tools.

"Ratchet, can you remove the REPRO from my son's system?"

Ratchet froze. He placed the sample carefully on his desk before he walked over to where they had placed Sam. If not for the fact that Ratchet was never nervous, Sam would have called him afraid of something. As stated before, Ratchet was never nervous and thus he was never afraid. Sam doubted this logic.

"That _wouldn't_ be a problem at all. But don't you think that we should _ask Sam_ first?"

"Ratchet, _**do it."**_

Sam twitched. The commanding tone in Optimus' voice gave Sam the famous chills. Ratchet moved almost reluctant behind him to open the plates on the back of Sam's neck. Sam tensed in response as the medic plugged a small cable into the port on his neck.

"Ratchet... _what are you doing?_ "

Sam hissed panicked. He tried to squirm away and pull the cable out but his father held him firmly in place. The young Autobot's spark pulsed harder in his chassis as seconds passed by and became minutes. Even the usually calming baritone of his father couldn't calm him down.

"We only need to make sure that you won't be harmed anymore."

Sam felt a burning in his limbs, like he had run too much and was now suffering from an terrible soreness. He panicked. Stars danced alongside static across his vision. Not thinking at all, Sam rammed his elbow into his father's face and made a run for it.

 **"Sam!"**

The boy in question retreated into his room, locked himself in and screamed threats at everyone trying to enter. Sam felt cornered by everyone and everything that's happened. All the youngling wanted to do was rest for now. Luckily they had made his room just big enough to fit two Bumblebees, or one Optimus at once, so he was able to curl up on the carpeted floor and shift into recharge.

* * *

It was just a short nap but it had helped the boy to calm down again. Finally Sam had time to think about everything that had happened. Optimus Prime was his father, and he was the sparkling they had been searching for. The actual weight of this revelation could sink in while Sam was daydreaming.

Thousands of questions popped up on Sam's mental notebook.

 _Why was he human? How had he meet the Witwicky's? What happened to his mother? Has he any other living relatives? Is Megatron his uncle? Had his mother any family left? Why hadn't they noticed that he was different? What would happen now that his true heritage had been revealed?_

 ** _*knock *knock_**

"Sam? Can you open the door please?"

The soft voiced question of his guardian stopped the endless flow of questions, for now at least, and let Sam froze. He was in no mood to talk with anyone, not even Bumblebee so he kept quiet. Sitting there as silent as he could he mentally struggled with himself about answering or not. In the end he stayed silent and the yellow bot left disappointed.

Now Sam felt like scrap too because he had ignored his best friend.

"I can't just sit in here and mope... but it wouldn't hurt if I stay for just _a little_ longer."

A little longer were roughly two hours. It was Ironhide who knocked next and Sam was already waiting for him to lecture him before the old mech would bring him back into the med-bay.

"Sam, come out kid. It's hard enough to get Optimus out of his office. You don't need to copy this particular behavior. Two Pax's who lock themselves in is something we can't handle."

Sam snickered at the obvious jibe at Optimus' workaholic nature. He unlocked his door and opened it a little bit. Looking through the small gap between door and wall Sam saw Ironhide sitting on the other side of the floor, waiting for him.

"Ah so you do know how to open a door! How are you kid?"

"Fine... _I guess_. I'm not going anywhere Ironhide."

The old mech raised an optic ridge in skepsis before he replied,

"Even if I'm only going to take you outside to get an altmode for you?"

"I'm not going back- _wait **what?** **"**_

Ironhide's rough laughter echoed through the empty orange corridors. Standing up, he offered a hand to Sam.

"Come one kid. Sideswipe is waiting for us, and you definitely need something to do to distract yourself."

The son of Optimus Prime smiled gratefully at his father's bodyguard. He took the invitation and both soon walked casually chatting through the ARK II. Their destination: the flight deck. Their mission: get Sam an altmode.

Sam felt like he was in the wrong movie. They had chosen the path through the rec room to avoid getting to close to the med-bay, but this route brought the downside of everyone seeing Sam. Some confused him with Optimus, others stared blankly or did an double take. Hound even fell off his chair.

Ironhide hid him as best as he could from the curious glances and both managed to reach the flight deck in one piece, undetected of course.

"So Sam, what do you say? They are gorgeous, aren't they?"

Sideswipe pointed grinning at a few dozen sports cars behind him.

"Each one handpicked and just waiting to be scanned by you. **_Your welcome!_** "

Scowling a bit, Sam walked through the rows of colorful cars. They were appealing, dare he say it; _pretty_ , but they were just that, not more. Sam couldn't imagine himself as a flashy sports car. _He couldn't imagine himself as a car at all..._

The level of self awareness raised within Sam as he noticed the concerned and slightly impatient looks he got from Ironhide and Sideswipe. Sam sat down on the edge of the flight deck and looked down, away from where the ** _other_** Cybertronians were. This wasn't him. He had thought that the little car show might distract him but it did only the opposite of what he wanted.

Sam was no flashy cybertronian warrior in disguise, he was just himself... **_Just Sam._**

He heard the other two shuffle behind him like an nest of bees when poked at. Sam didn't care. Sam let his optics fly over the landscape below the ARK II. The threes, the rivers, the streets and the... perfect vehicle for him. It's lines, curves and steady built, it was not only perfect, it was him.

And just then Sam wasn't that uncomfortable with his new body anymore, because he finally felt like it belonged to him.

* * *

 **Light: Sooo... Kudos to the person who can guess what Sam had just scanned! I mean it, first person to guess the correct "car" brand will get to choose the model and year. The colors have to be red and blue, the rest is yours to decide.**

* * *

 **Before you ask me, yes Sam knows how to scan. He's born cybertronian in this AU and in my little head-canon they just know how to do it. Ancestral memory or something like that. A good friend of mine also has made a rather disturbing remark about Sam reading car magazines... and I love that idea! I'll include it in the next chapter, thank you!**

 **This chapter is a bit longer than the others and, I dunno, it just made sense to stop at this point. You'd have killed me if I had stopped mid way at 640 words so here we go! roughly 1250 words.**

 **'till next time!**


	13. OS Version

**Chapter 13**

* * *

...

" _Well,_ at least he doesn't sport flames..."

After realizing that he could see from his windshield and mirrors, hear from his chassis and speak through his radio, Sam came to the conclusion that he had unconsciously transformed. _How_ he did it, _he didn't know._

Sam glanced nervously between Ironhide and Sideswipe, the latter one was clearly disappointed with Sam's choose alternative mode. Ironhide on the other servo looked immensely amused and the old warrior and previous security officer, now weapon expert, showed his approval plainly.

The two of them had discussed the possible choices Sam might like to scan before Ironhide had called him. Since Elita was the cybertronian equivalent of an sports car they figured that Sam might like to scan one too. They had gotten many different brands like Chevrolet, GMC, Lamborghini, Porsche, Bughatti and many lesser known ones. But the boy _just had to come **after his father**._ Well, better Optimus than his grandfather Alpha Trion who, by the way, could transform into a spacecraft. _That would have been awkward..._

Painted in royal blue and passionate red Sam stood on all 18 wheels his new _Peterbilt_ 365 altmode had to offer. **_Like father, like son_** as the saying goes, Sam looked much like Optimus. If it weren't for the difference in height, the brighter candy colors and the lack of hot rod vinyls Sam _might_ have passed for his father on the open road. Emphasis on the word **_might._**

While Ironhide found that very amusing Sam was not able to laugh. People would most likely confuse him for his father and that could in some moments be a major problem. During battle for example, or in an political conference, Sam would most likely do more harm than good if he was mistaken for Optimus.

 _Also April fools jokes will be a pain in the aft._

"Sam? Have you listened to me?"

Snapping his attention back to the silver skater Sideswipe, Sam softly revved his engine and adjusted his mirrors. He didn't know if he could shake his head or look embarrassed as a truck but he must have successfully accomplished this when Sideswipe just groaned.

"I asked you if you'd like to test out your new wheels and join me on a tour through the ARK II."

" _Oh_ , of course... I'll be right behind you 'Sides!"

Sam awkwardly tried his best to follow the silver speedster but after a few corners he lost his guide. So, using his _ **unmatched skill of knowing how to get lost**_ , Sam ended up being all alone in an random hallway, _pouting._

He didn't know how to activate his comlink, he didn't even know how to use most of his systems, so he just stood there and hoped that someone would find him. He stood there for hours before he moved himself again. Outside of the ARK II it was already darkening. Nightfall was approaching, and _Sam couldn't stand it to be **alone in the dark.**_

He carefully drove around several corners and through some rooms and corridors until he reached an quiet spot. Afraid of the all consuming black around him Sam parked himself between the wall and whatever was on his left side before he activated his recharging protocol.

* * *

Next morning, same place...

* * *

Sam's systems were booting up smoothly and that unnerved him. He had to get used to waking up that rapidly and clear every morning. It still was irritating him just how different the smallest things were in this new body.

The first things Sam noticed after he woke up were; a purring engine beside him, laughter all around him and a strange feeling of embarrassment he couldn't explain. The second thing he noticed was that he was still in his altmode. Then he onlined his optical sensors.

"Good morning little one, how was your recharging time?"

 _"Uhwah...?"_

That was all Sam's confused processor was able to offer for an answer. The young mech was still trying to figure out what exactly was going on as his father beside him spoke. Following close after was the human Sargent, Epps, who stood before Sam's hood and laughed his ass off.

"Okay... _What's going on?_ Big guy, why does Epps look like he's about to die?"

"The reason for the Sargent's behavior might be most likely your choice of an altmode. I have to admit, I am a bit baffled myself. We all thought you'd come after your mother, not me."

It took Sam a few moments to register the information before he could answer. He kept quiet however and only made himself smaller, as if to hide in awkwardness. They were laughing at him. They made fun of him and his situation. Sam understood that seeing the big father truck and the smaller child truck side by side, sleeping, was funny and cute, but he had enough.

"Shut up!"

"Sam!"

 _"No!"_

 _"Sam!"_

 **"Go and frag yourself! I'm still mad at you!"**

 **"Then why were you cuddling with me?"**

 **"That was a mistake on my part!"**

 _ **"Sam! Youngling, don't you dare run away again!"**_

 _ **"Get lost old man!"**_

 _ **"Verus Pax, I am your father and as long as you put your tires under my roof you are to listen to me!"**_

Sam stormed off. The teenager was majorly pissed off and only wanted to find a quiet place to cool down again before he did something he would regret later. His father had other things in mind though, and Sam, he had to listen to daddy Prime's orders. That fact alone only made Sam more angry. He found it unfair that Optimus was fussing over him so much now. When he was just Sam, _just human Sam_ , Optimus had never been that strict and protective.

Junior disappeared in an cloud of dust and squealing tires. Leaving behind a stunned Optimus and, partly sympathic and pretty amused, US army rangers aka the NEST team.

"Don't worry Optimus," begun one of the newly arrived mechs. They call him Blaster ",that's natural teenage behavior. Wait until puberty has passed and Sam will be much easier to handle. He'll come back to you once he has blown off some steam. That always works, trust me I know what I'm saying."

* * *

 **Light: I'm going to disappoint a lot of you with making Sam a semi too. I have my reasons! C'mon guys, he's Optimus' son for Primus' sake! It was either making him a Peterbilt or a bright pink Lotus Elise, and I am aiming for something with giving him this appearance.  
The last part where Optimus had to deal with teenage hormones was fun to write! My mom actually came up with Prime's last line. XD**

 **This will be the last part of the first arc. The second ark will start as soon as I upload the next chapter and it will be one singe story, no pre-/ sequel. I just thought it was nice to let you know that we have reached one third of the whole story.**

 **Ah and also: ARE YOU NUTS?! You guys are awesome! 53 reviews for 12 chapters, circa 4 per chapter... THANK YOU! *Author's bowing to her audience***

 **'till next time!**


	14. 2 Arc: Prime

**Second arc**

 **Prime**

* * *

...

In a world untouched by time lies the sanctuary and prison of six ancient beings. Six nobles, royals, sitting prone on their thrones and watch the world. The seventh throne was orphaned, it was destroyed by its owners treacherous actions.

The six stars in this vast and solemn scenery, a true wasteland, those six have sworn to watch, wait and protect for all eternity.

Unlimited was once their united power, nowadays it only is enough to watch and pray for the life and safety of their last descendants.

Not the power over time, nor space, not even the abilities of crafting, knowledge, healing and shifting was what brought them victory. It was the power of light, of their leader's hope and believe that made their final victory become real.

 ** _However, every victory regardless of it's size always calls for a sacrifice._**

 _War claims one's innocence._

 _Competition requires one to be egoistical._

 _Success demands one's complete devotion._

 _Battle demands one to bear the scars of wounding another being._

Their victory had asked for their life, a small price in their opinion. A sacrifice they had given gladly to ensure their last born child and his son will survive and reunite one day. And they did.

They sung, sung in happiness, love and pride as their descendants had reunited. It meant that indeed not all was lost. They had cheered at the reunion, laughed at the childishness and prayed to the creator that they would stay safe.

They could not await the day when their youngest descendant would be ready to become one of them, one of the legendary Primes of Cybertron.

* * *

 **Heritage of the Primes**

 **Second arc, Prime**


	15. Maleware detected

**Chapter 14**

* * *

...

Sam softly knocked on Bumblebee's door. The boy was lost and confused and his yellow friend was the only being in the world he was willing to talk to. He just hoped that Bumblebee was equally willing to talk.

"'Bee? It's me... I'm sorry I was a jerk to you. You're my best friend and I don't want to ruin our friendship. Apology accepted?"

The young Autobot heir heard some scrapping and shuffling behind the closed door before Bumblebee stuck his head out. At first the scout looked majorly pissed and not willing to accept Sam's apology, but after he saw his best friend's new look, the Camaro instantly went into his protective guardian mode.

"Sam...? Is..I... _Is that you ?"_

"Last time I checked yeah. I know that sounds strange but... can I crash at your place for a while? Dad's searching for me to drag me back and pamper me."

"Of course you can! Under _one condition..._ "

Sam gulped, or whatever the cybertronian equivalent was called.

" **...you have to tell me everything!** I mean, Sam, _**look at you!**_ You, _you could be the son of Optimus Prime himself!_ Oh, come in. Now tell me who's your dad, when did it happen and how?"

"Well... that's actually a pretty long story..."

* * *

With Optimus, while Sam explains...

* * *

The old mech had retreated into his office again. He trusted Blaster's judgement and decided to give his sparkling time to calm down. It was the right thing, or so he told himself worriedly again and again, until he couldn't take it anymore.

Optimus' patience, the limitless calm he usually emitted, was wearing thin. Dangerously thin to be exact. He had to force himself to not just storm out of his office and find the dark hole his sparkling had hid himself in, carry the child out and hold him close.

Optimus grinded his denta in frustration. If he had known that the small, _no make that tiny and fragile_ , organic boy was his son he would have never allowed him to be pulled into their war in the first place. He would have hidden his child away from all the hate and death.

Then the fatherly pride dipped his spark into a warm and fuzzy feeling, the pride he had felt after he saw Sam emerging victorious after the battle of Mission city. _**His son**_ , just as brave as he himself.

 _And that frightened the old mech to no end._

How could he let his son take the risk of facing his brother? Optimus shivered terribly before he shook his head to clear his thoughts. A deep, rough chuckle caught his attention and let his optics fall on the sympathic face of his best friend Ironhide.

"If it itches your circuits _soo much_ , we _could_ go and look for him?"

Taking his time before answering Optimus just stood up and nodded. His face tense and grim. Ironhide recognized this look, and he knew how to treat it.

"You know that he's not an helpless new spark anymore...? He's a teenager, **_soon a full grown mech_** , and even a bit older than my 'Bee."

"I still worry about him. I mean, I just found out that I have a son in the first place! He thought he was human, he doesn't know anything about our culture, about us..."

"Sam's a bright kid. He's much like you but he has also shown that he is Elita's. You know _her_ , and if Sam has inherited only a tiny bit of her spirit then he'll be fine."

Optimus sighed, but then he smiled. His old friend was right, his son would manage. He waved Ironhide over to follow him.

"I already have an idea where both of them are old friend."

* * *

With the teenagers...

* * *

Bumblebee slapped his friend the worn out paper out of his hands, Sam responded by holding the rest of the car magazines over his head. 'Bee couldn't reach them there and so a treaty was made, to share.

"So it was _you_ who had stolen my stuff!"

"Nah, not only me. Sideswipe has taken the Lamborghini magazines, I only took the Chevy and Porsche ones."

"Why Porsche?"

Bumblebee shrugged.

"They have nice curves and a pretty round trunk."

Sam snorted in response. He could see why 'Bee was thinking like this now and he finally understood why most older Autobots had given him incredulous looks when he was reading his magazines in public.

He now understood, and had found out that he was taking _a liking_ to the Lotus brand.

Sam was lying on the floor with 'Bee sitting beside him, using his bigger shoulders as backrest. Each was reading accordingly to his own taste, happily and content with the situation. That was until they heard a knocking on the door that could only be from either Ironhide or Optimus.

 _They feared it were both._

 _ **Scrap.**_

Since it was forbidden to lock the doors in case of an emergency the teenager's worst fears became real as both creators entered the room and saw them.

They saw them reading what a sparkling shouldn't even know existed, all the while lying in the most unfitting and most likely to misunderstand pose. They were either scrap metal, or soon married to each other.

 _ **"This... isn't what it looks like!"**_

"Smooth Sam, _very smooth_... now do me a favor and **HIDE THAT STUFF!** "

Using the temporary paralysis of their fathers Sam and Bumblebee tried to hide the magazines as fast as they could but they only ended up in creating a huge mess. They found themselves in their respective parents arms.

"We are doomed aren't we?"

Bumblebee responded by playing the song _riding dirty._

"Chamillionaire isn't going to help us get out of this 'Bee..."

Ironhide snorted in amusement while he adjusted his grip on Bumblebee's audio-horns. Optimus however seemed to have a hard time believing what he had just seen. Eventually the Prime settled for staring at his son.

"Ironhide, would you please keep your sparkling from giving mine _wrong ideas._ "

It was a demand. While Prime prepared to get really into his performance Sam brought him completely out of the concept by saying not the smallest bit embarrassed,

 **"But, those are mine!"**

Ironhide's laughter ecoed through the ARK II after that. It took him minutes before he could speak clearly again, and while his next sentence made the teenagers snicker, Optimus just stared at his old friend dumbfounded.

"Well... he got his honesty from you. _Sparkling 101_ Optimus, they'll always find a way to impress you... even if it turns out to be utter slag they have been up to."

* * *

 **Light: Ha,ha,ha! I can't do anymore...! This was fun to write. As promised I used the joke, be happy now! I'll just go and die in the next best dark corner I can find...**

 **Optimus has found out that being a father means not only to protect his son, but also to let him explore life and even to do some silly things. Oh joy, what else might Optimus have to endure? You'll have to find out! I can tell you however, that Sam is going to embarrass his father just as much as they are going to have fluffy moments. Making that short, Sam's going to drive Prime nuts! yay!**

 **I also want to answer a few reviews here, since I can't PM you guests and you deserve an answer just as much as the other users,**

 **First the guests,**

 **Yes, REPRO is going to reappear in the story. Sam will keep it.**

 **The Mazda altmode was tempting! I really love those cars but I have to disagree with another guest, they are not all GMC's. The femmes aren't, Drift isn't and what about Ratchet the Hummer H2? But you are quite right... they favor GMC and it's daughter brands...**

 **Drift lover, I can assure you that you'll see both Drift and Crosshairs later. You're a fan huh? :D**

 **Another one of you made me laugh soo hard, I quote: "** Oh my goodness! TEENAGERS! Gotta love them." **Yeah. What's better than teenage stupidity? If it was possible I'd give this review a like.**

 **You Shadowland, I want to request your help. Since you find my writing amazing I want you to tell me what it does to you when you read. What do you feel? This also applies to you others as well!**

 **Jana, or should I call you Wind now?, I'll continue and I'm sure that you'll stick with me. Thumbs up for this girl people of the web!**

 **Dreamer, I also want to thank you for your support. You've given me more than once a good idea to work with. I liked you latest review. They are cute right? I still love the image of Sam beside OP.**

 **To the others of you who haven't reviewed but still read this story, even like it, I also want to thank you. In just a month this story has gotten about 4k of views. Don't think I would forget you!**

 **LightWavePrime signing out now,**

 **'till next time!**


	16. Update preparation

**Chapter 15**

* * *

...

The weekend was promptly proclaimed as father-son bonding time and if one was to ask Optimus, he would reply that those 48 hours were the best he had in a long time and much to short. His duty of being the Prime caught up with him soon enough, too soon he sat in his office again and had paperwork to do. Time he wished to spend with his son, but one had to take care of all the formalities.

This evening a special meeting was scheduled. He would finally get to decide who would go on the mission to explore an aquatic cave near the island Madagascar. They had gotten almost the same readings they had gotten as they recovered the Matrix of leadership. It filled his spark with excitement for the possibility of finding yet another Matrix.

His own Matrix, the _creation Matrix_ was pulsing happily in response to this line of thought and in return Optimus himself smiled just as brightly as the sacred artifact glowed. Every Prime had his or her own Matrix, given to the descendants over generations.

 _Prima, holder of the matrix of leadership._

 _Alpha Trion, holder of the Matrix of wisdom._

 _Vector, holder of the Matrix of time and space._

 _Solus, holder of the Matrix of creation._

 _Nexus, holder of the Matrix of shape._

 _Amalgamous, holder of the Matrix of matter._

And of course not to be forgotten,

 _Megatronus, the fallen holder of the dark spark, the Matrix of deception._

Optimus remembered his lessons well. If only he could collect all of them before any other might stumble upon them, then he might be able to save this poor spark from an terrible fate of war and duty. A Prime's life wasn't easy and not the slightest bit as desirable as many described it.

Optimus wasn't going to let _his son_ of all possible mechs find one of those matrices. **_Oh no!_**

After enough time had passed the old Prime went to the bridge where they had agreed to meet. He was the first to arrive, as always and in contrast to his dear sparkling, but he hadn't had been waiting for long until the Major joined him. Then just after a polite greeting the others, namely secretary of defense Mr Keller, hobby hacker Glen Whitemann and Optimus' loyal and stoic tactican Prowl.

"Let me welcome you first my friends and please, I apologize for calling you this late but the situation at hand asks for immediate attention."

"What is going on Optimus? You've been either hiding or missing lately."

"I apologize Mr Keller. We have found what we believe to be another Matrix."

Said Optimus awed. The Prime looked like a child on Christmas as he explained what finding another Matrix meant to them, both tactically and emotionally. Prowl tried to look calm and collected but failed this time, which in turn made the humans nervous since the Praxian enforcer was never nervous.

What not one of the present officers noticed were the two younglings hiding in the vents above them, listening in, even if they shouldn't even know of the meeting in the first place.

Sam listened closely to his father as he explained the tale of his ancestors, the first Primes, and the seven holy matrices. Sam felt great respect for the nobility of his family.

"Hey 'Bee," he begun to whisper in his friends audio, "I have to find one of those."

"Sam, are you crazy!?"

Bumblebee hissed back, still quiet enough so that the others couldn't hear them. 'Bee wore a shocked expression, his optics wide and his head was slowly shaking.

"Sam, do you know how dangerous that is? If it's possible that is! Sam, there haven't been much Primes in Cybertron's history even if they had big families once..."

"I have to. 'Bee, my father is one-, if not the greatest of all Primes... I... want to make him proud. When Ron and Judy disowned me, I felt like I was worth nothing."

"Sam, if you're afraid that Optimus will disown you too then you don't have to. He's a very kind mech."

Sam crawled backwards to exit the vents. He had set his mind and he was going to prove that he was worthy of Optimus, worthy of this second chance and worthy to be a part of the team. If only he had stayed a little longer, then he would have heard his father finish his speech.

"...and this is why we have to keep my son away from them. The trials I had to endure almost killed me. I was only able to recover because I had help. Without any assistance, the chance is too high he might not make it. That is, why we will lock them away, when necessary even destroy them."

And if only Bumblebee had stayed long enough to hear that, he might have been able to keep Sam from sneaking on the plane that brought the soldiers to Madagascar. The scout however didn't and so the young Prime's fate was sealed.

* * *

A few hours later...

* * *

Sam sneaking on the cargo plane was a funny sight, if someone had seen him that is. Regardless how much he usually stumbled around, this time his human awkwardness was subdued by his cybertronian systems. Sam crept as silent as he could between the supplies and equipment. He managed to fold himself into his altmode under a plane and the Private who was checking mistook him for more equipment.

Sam cheered inwardly. He almost did a little dance as he felt the plane leave, with him on board. Keyword being, **_almost._**

He hoped that Bumblebee would keep his vocalizer shut. His friend was overreacting in Sam's opinion and Sam wasn't willing to imagine how long he would be grounded if his father heard what he was planning.

Sam was going to find this Matrix and bring it to Optimus, that he promised whatever deity available lent it's ear. He remembered his past year with the Autobots and Sam desperately wanted to become a part of the team but Optimus forbid it. If he brought him the Matrix, Sam thought to himself, Optimus had to make him a part of the team.

Sam settled on either daydreaming or sleeping for the rest of the trip, fortunate for him, there were no other Autobots present on the plane so no one could notice him. It confused him to no end why his father hadn't sent other mechs to retrieve the ancient and sacred relic.

Shrugging his mental shoulders, Sam smiled carelessly as he already imagined himself walking out of that cave with the Matrix in hand. He would become a part of the team, he would be truly one of them.

* * *

 **Light: I've got soo much positive responses for this fanfiction. _YAY!_  
So, the son of the greatest Prime is trying to impress his daddy? What could go wrong? hehe, Sam never was a good listener in my opinion, teenager *hint*hint. I have to laugh every time I imagine how OP's face when he finds out that his sweet, fragile baby sparkling is going through the Prime's trials. Oh boy...**

 **Well, as stated above I came up with the concept that there are multiple Matrices, I mean; look at all of the continuities and their "adaptions" of the relic. Is that really one and the same, or are there many? Yeah, a wired head canon.**

 **Which Matrix would you like to me to give Sam? You can choose any Matrix from above, only not the dark spark. ( _for eh, obvious reasons.)_**

 **As always,  
'till next time!**


	17. Selective setup

**Chapter 17**

* * *

...

Sam powered down and entered stasis after the sky had completely turned dark. He was nervous, even if he wouldn't admit it. He closed his optics and almost suspected to see the old Primes, but instead of being there in this weightless place, he found himself back in his human body,

...right in the middle of Mission city.

* * *

 **With Optimus in Diego Garcia**

* * *

Optimus was pacing in his office. He had fried his processor two times already and, as it seemed, he would do so a third time if Ironhide had no news.

"Have you found him?"

Prime didn't even bother to sound like his usual polite self and he knew it. He looked at his mechs, all of them, with such sorrow and concern in his own optics that made Bumblebee flinch. Of course the old Commander noticed this.

 _ **"Bumblebee?"**_

"Yes sir...?"

"Do you know where Sam could be?"

Bee couldn't lie to his Prime. He also couldn't give away where his best friend was. In the end his loyalty to his Prime and the worry about his best friend won and 'Bee spoke.

"We overheard you talking... about the mission to Madagascar."

Optimus optics couldn't decide if they wanted to narrow in anger or widen in fear, so he just kept staring at the young scout.

"He said that he's going to get that Matrix for you Sir. I don't know where he is now but my best guess is that he's sitting on a beach on the island."

Optimus was silent for a few moments. He kept shaking his head before he shouted,

 **"I want him back! ASAP!** Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz, we will travel to Madagascar and get my son! Hurry before he actually finds the Matrix!"

They had never seen their Prime this furious. Everyone worked together at top speed so that the search team could depart not three hours later. Adding the time the plane would need to reach Madagascar they would be there in the late morning. Optimus hoped with all of his spark that he would be there before his Sam had done something stupid.

He was tense the whole time they had been sitting in the Command center of the ARK II. No one dared to comfort him, fearing that the Prime might explode. Not even the twins had the audacity to do something stupid and that indicated grim times.

* * *

 **Sam's nightmare...**

* * *

Against all possible logic Sam sat down on the cracked street. Flames were all around him, gunfire, death.

He saw his father fighting Megatron, _his uncle._ Both just waiting for the opportunity to end the others time. They were tired. It was only a matter of time before one of them was going to land a good hit because the other couldn't react fast enough.

Sam held the cube tightly in his hands. 'Bee had given it to him while he had been confused after his little time jump. Sam knew what would happen, knew what could happen if he did one small mistake.

He gathered all of his courage and stormed head first into Megatron, using the hole the air force had blown into his uncle's chest he shoved the cube into his spark. He effectively ended the fight once again.

But just as Sam had thought that he had achieved the happy ending, he found himself in his cybertronian body again. He looked around, through the big windows of the tower he found himself in, silver mountains behind a gigantic city.

"Is that Cybertron...?"

While he was amazed by the beauty of the city he didn't notice how someone else entered the room.

"Sir, the council is waiting for you."

Sam jumped on the spot. He turned around and was faced with a jet black femme. He looked questioning at her to which she grabbed his hand in return. She dragged him along until they reached an enormous hall, where she just shoved him in before she quickly closed the door.

After his fate was sealed Sam took a look around there were many optics on him, too many for his liking. He didn't recognize most but he could see Ratchet in the back. Sam turned to face the head of this "council" only to come face to face with his father, uncle and another one.

The red one looked down at him, frowning, but then overcame his obvious distaste as he gestured for Sam to speak. Sam however had no clue what to say and looked helplessly at his father.

Making a go on motion Optimus sent Sam a short PM,

 _"Introduce yourself"_

The feeling of fear and nervousness came down upon Sam's spark. For a short moment he thought he wouldn't get a single word out. He closed his optics and listened to the clicking, whirring and confused chatter of the countless mechs, it sounded a little like applause.

"My name," he begun with his voice shaking, "...is Sa- _Verus Pax._ I am the first born, and only heir to Optimus Prime and Elita one."

The room was completely silent now. His voice was the only thing, cutting like a knife through the dense wall of silence. They stared at him, made him uncomfortable. He silently wished they would turn away and gawk at something else.

"I was raised on a world far away from here, _Earth_ , and before you judge my parent's actions, remember they did it to protect me."

They relaxed, at least most of them. Sam still felt out of place in Cybertron's most elite community. Under all those nobles the young mech was sure he would stick out like a sore thumb. After all in a certain way he was just that, an alien to his own. Then the idea hit him that this might not be that bad. It made him special, not strange.

"Cybertron is a strange world. Just as strange as Earth is, but it is also very beautiful from what I have seen already. On Earth there is this custom, it's called _"breaking the ice"_."

Sam stepped before the red mech who had been staring him down before and offered his hand.

"How is the weather? It's nice meeting you, I hope that we can get to know each other better in the future sir."

He smiled. The fear he had felt was still present and the feeling of rejection joined the party as the other just stared at him but then the countless sounds around him made room for real, true applause as mechs and femmes rose from their seats and welcomed him into their ranks as one of them, with all of his worries and concerns.

The scenery blurred and vaporised until he found himself standing before the old Prime's again, this time there stood only three of them but Sam didn't wasn't thinking much of it. He was more confused and intrigued by the fact that he had apparently jumped through time and space.

 _"You did well young Prime. As for your question, there's no magic involved. We simply put you in an artificial sub dimension we had created out of collective memories."_

 _ **This wasn't helpful**_. Sam sent the Primes an dumbfounded look.

 _"Verus Pax, your father is searching for you."_

 _"We have to hurry. Your third and final trial will test the virtue of sacrifice. Get ready young one!"_

* * *

 **Light: Now Sam has passed his second test. The third will be in the next chapter, yes I am that mean.**

 **As for some questions;**

 **I know that I have written only four instead of six Primes, I did so intentionally. Prima, the leader, the first is the bearer of the Matrix of leadership. That thing will later go into Optimus' possession. *hint *hint**

 **I also want to tell you that I am not going to tell you which Matrix Sam has found. Yet!**

 **I also plan on using his cybertronian name as his Prime name, Verus Prime. One of you has already called him in an review by that name...**

 **As always thank you for reading my stuff, hope you enjoy and,**

 **'till next time!**


	18. Setup in progress

**Chapter 17**

* * *

...

Sam powered down and entered stasis after the sky had completely turned dark. He was nervous, even if he wouldn't admit it. He closed his optics and almost suspected to see the old Primes, but instead of being there in this weightless place, he found himself back in his human body,

...right in the middle of Mission city.

* * *

 **With Optimus in Diego Garcia**

* * *

Optimus was pacing in his office. He had fried his processor two times already and, as it seemed, he would do so a third time if Ironhide had no news.

"Have you found him?"

Prime didn't even bother to sound like his usual polite self and he knew it. He looked at his mechs, all of them, with such sorrow and concern in his own optics that made Bumblebee flinch. Of course the old Commander noticed this.

 ** _"Bumblebee?"_**

"Yes sir...?"

"Do you know where Sam could be?"

Bee couldn't lie to his Prime. He also couldn't give away where his best friend was. In the end his loyalty to his Prime and the worry about his best friend won and 'Bee spoke.

"We overheard you talking... about the mission to Madagascar."

Optimus optics couldn't decide if they wanted to narrow in anger or widen in fear, so he just kept staring at the young scout.

"He said that he's going to get that Matrix for you Sir. I don't know where he is now but my best guess is that he's sitting on a beach on the island."

Optimus was silent for a few moments. He kept shaking his head before he shouted,

" **I want him back! ASAP!** Ironhide, Ratchet, Prowl, we will travel to Madagascar and get my son! Hurry before he actually finds the Matrix!"

They had never seen their Prime this furious. Everyone worked together at top speed so that the search team could depart not three hours later. Adding the time the plane would need to reach Madagascar they would be there in the late morning. Optimus hoped with all of his spark that he would be there before his Sam had done something stupid.

He was tense the whole time they had been sitting in the Command center of the ARK II. No one dared to comfort him, fearing that the Prime might explode. Not even the twins had the audacity to do something stupid and that indicated grim times.

* * *

 **Sam's nightmare...**

* * *

Against all possible logic Sam sat down on the cracked street. Flames were all around him, gunfire, death.

He saw his father fighting Megatron, _his uncle._ Both just waiting for the opportunity to end the others time. They were tired. It was only a matter of time before one of them was going to land a good hit because the other couldn't react fast enough.

Sam held the cube tightly in his hands. 'Bee had given it to him while he had been confused after his little time jump. Sam knew what would happen, knew what could happen if he did one small mistake.

He gathered all of his courage and stormed head first into Megatron, using the hole the air force had blown into his uncle's chest he shoved the cube into his spark. He effectively ended the fight once again.

But just as Sam had thought that he had achieved the happy ending, he found himself in his cybertronian body again. He looked around, through the big windows of the tower he found himself in, silver mountains behind a gigantic city.

"Is that Cybertron...?"

While he was amazed by the beauty of the city he didn't notice how someone else entered the room.

"Sir, the council is waiting for you."

Sam jumped on the spot. He turned around and was faced with a jet black femme. He looked questioning at her to which she grabbed his hand in return. She dragged him along until they reached an enormous hall, where she just shoved him in before she quickly closed the door.

After his fate was sealed Sam took a look around there were many optics on him, too many for his liking. He didn't recognize most but he could see Ratchet in the back. Sam turned to face the head of this "council" only to come face to face with his father, uncle and another one.

The red one looked down at him, frowning, but then overcame his obvious distaste as he gestured for Sam to speak. Sam however had no clue what to say and looked helplessly at his father.

Making a go on motion Optimus sent Sam a short PM,

 _"Introduce yourself"_

The feeling of fear and nervousness came down upon Sam's spark. For a short moment he thought he wouldn't get a single word out. He closed his optics and listened to the clicking, whirring and confused chatter of the countless mechs, it sounded a little like applause.

"My name," he begun with his voice shaking, "...is Sa- _Verus Pax._ I am the first born, and only heir to Optimus Prime and Elita one."

The room was completely silent now. His voice was the only thing, cutting like a knife through the dense wall of silence. They stared at him, made him uncomfortable. He silently wished they would turn away and gawk at something else.

"I was raised on a world far away from here, _Earth_ , and before you judge my father's actions, remember he did it to protect me."

They relaxed, at least most of them. Sam still felt out of place in Cybertron's most elite community. Under all those nobles the young mech was sure he would stick out like a sore thumb. After all in a certain way he was just that, an alien to his own. Then the idea hit him that this might not be that bad. It made him special, not strange.

"Cybertron is a strange world. Just as strange as Earth is, but it is also very beautiful from what I have seen already. On Earth there is this custom, it's called " _breaking the ice"."_

Sam stepped before the red mech who had been staring him down before and offered his hand.

"How is the weather? It's nice meeting you, I hope that we can get to know each other better in the future sir."

He smiled. The fear he had felt was still present and the feeling of rejection joined the party as the other just stared at him but then the countless sounds around him made room for real, true applause as mechs and femmes rose from their seats and welcomed him into their ranks as one of them, with all of his worries and concerns.

The scenery blurred and vaporised until he found himself standing before the old Prime's again, this time there stood only three of them but Sam didn't wasn't thinking much of it. He was more confused and intrigued by the fact that he had apparently jumped through time and space.

 _"You did well young Prime. As for your question, there's no magic involved. We simply put you in an artificial sub dimension we had created out of collective memories."_

 **This wasn't helpful**. Sam sent the Primes an dumbfounded look.

 _"Verus Pax, your father is searching for you."_

 _"We have to hurry. Your third and final trial will test the virtue of sacrifice. Get ready young one!"_

* * *

 **Light: Now Sam has passed his second test. The third will be in the next chapter, yes I am that mean.**

 **As for some questions;**

 **I know that I have written only four instead of six Primes, I did so intentionally. Prima, the leader, the first is the bearer of the Matrix of leadership. That thing will later go into Optimus' possession. *hint *hint**

 **I also want to tell you that I am not going to tell you which Matrix Sam has found. _Yet!_**

 **I also plan on using his cybertronian name as his Prime name, Verus Prime. One of you has already called him in an review by that name...**

 **As always thank you for reading my stuff, hope you enjoy and,**

 **'till next time!**


	19. Prime Upgrade

**Chapter 18**

* * *

...

Sam became deathly pale. They had brought him back to the beach he had been resting on. His father was coming to get him. Oh, joy...

 _"Hey, **HEY!?"**_

 _"We have to hurry. Your last trial will test your willingness to sacrifice something for a greater good."_

 _"Beware! Many have failed this test. Prepare yourself!"_

Sam had only seconds to realize that his last trial had started before he was tackled down by a pair of black arms from behind. Sam struggled to get free but Ironhide's superior strenght held him firmly in place. Sam then had the lesser bright idea to kick his captor multiple times. Needless to say that Ironhide wasn't very happy about that.

 **"Sam!"**

Sam gasped as Ironhide's fist knocked him down. The hit was directed at the sensitive plating between his shoulder blades and it had hurt.

 _ **"What's your problem!?"**_

Sam moaned in mild pain. He sat up on the sand, all the while rubbing the sore spot on his back as best as he could. He wished he hadn't looked up as he looked right into the grim and stern glare directed at him.

"Do you even realize _**how worried your father-, we all, are?**_ Sam, as a part of the Autobot army you **cannot** just go and disappear like that."

"But-"

 _"No buts sparkling!_ I bring you back to your father now. And no complaining, understood?"

Sam huffed annoyed at being treated like a child again. He concentrated on the image of the old Primes until he heard them answering.

 _What is my trial?,_ Sam thought.

 _"What are you willing to pay for the power of our heritage?"_

 _"Remember that great power can corrupt one's self. Are you truly willing to do this?"_

 _"We ask for a price, are you willing to pay?"_

Ironhide turned to look at his precious cargo, aka Sam, as said mech shuddered. A bad feeling made itself at home in Ironhide's processor.

 _Yes,_ Sam answered mentally, _I'll pay your price! Take whatever you want from me!_

 _"Then let it be done."_

 _"As payment we want-"_

Sam felt a foreign force take over his systems. One after another his functions shut down and he lost his consciousness. Ironhide caught him, cursing under his breath, and laid the limp body of the young mech down. Sam's body was doing its best not to overheat as his systems were analyzed and reprogrammed.

Ironhide had determination and regret written all over his face. He quickly unlocked Sam's chassis to take a look at the young mech's spark, to make sure it was still pulsing correctly. He stopped abruptly as he saw what he was looking for, _a Matrix_ linking to the boy's spark.

 _"Sam?_ **Sam! Can you hear me? _Answer!_** Primus, no... Optimus is going to have a spark-attack!"

Sam was still laying where he had been placed but the now revealed Matrix in his chest begun to glow brightly. Quickly Ironhide took out the stabilizer and put Sam's spark into temporary stasis. He then proceeded to remove the fragile connection with the Matrix and for a short moment it looked like he would succeed, but soon Ironhide's relief turned into despair.

The REPRO activated itself and repaired the damage caused by Ironhide's actions. It registered the Matrix already as part of Sam's systems and thus it tried to save it. Sadly it used energy and material from the closest thing around, namely Ironhide.

Sam regained consciousness just as the process started. He was horrified. He didn't want this, to hurt somebot else. He only wanted to make his father proud, not kill his best friend's dad. Sam accessed his inner programming and rampaged through his own systems until he found the string of code that was the REPRO.

 _ **He terminated it.**_

Sam screamed in pain as his body reacted to the lack of the REPRO's support and the energy overload that followed it. This added to the strain of the Matrix trials, his spark gave out. Sam's last thoughts were happy as he had saved Ironhide's life. His face was filled with a smile while his optics slowly darkened and offlined.

Death however wasn't cold or dark, but instead warm and familiar. Sam felt like he had just returned home after a very long time. He liked it.

 _"We accept your sacrifice, your life for a noble cause..."_

 _"It may not have been what we have expected but it surely is enough to pass your final test."_

 _"Welcome to our ranks, Verus Prime, son of Optimus Prime. Use the Matrix of matter wisely."_

A bright light blinded him. He felt the warmth wrap itself around him, into a cocoon, until he felt weightless. A huge pressure built itself around him and in an bright blue blast of raw energy Verus Prime was born.

Verus landed with a loud thud on the ground. The once round optics were now sterner, much like his father's and less than his mother's, and they burned with an immense inner fire. What shocked Ironhide more than the still slightly familiar but still strange face was the rich voice Verus Prime possessed now. It still was the same pitch, resonance and frequency but it now held the same commanding tone Optimus used.

"Ironhide...? What are you doing on the ground?"

"You wicked, fragging pit spawn!"

Ironhide half laughed and half screamed at Verus. Optimus would throw a tantrum once he heard the news. Optimus would surely blame himself again for something out of his control, all thanks to Verus' careless actions. But blaming someone wasn't going to bring them far, so Ironhide grunted in defeat and gestured for the Prime to follow him.

"Let's bring you home... _Prime."_

Verus offered a shining smile in return at this. His father would be proud of him, he was sure of that, even if he had a slightly bad feeling about facing him. He transformed into his altmode and followed Ironhide to the airport, where Ratchet and Jazz were already waiting for them. No Optimus in sight however.

"Ah Ironhide you've found him. Good, now would you kindly bring him to me?"

Ratchet tried the nice approach. That was until Verus transformed mid jump and landed directly in front of him. The new look coupled with Ironhide's defeated glare made it very clear to the medic what had happened. Ratchet wasn't happy, and if Ratchet isn't happy then no one will be happy.

 _ **"Ratchet, don't- please no- gah!"**_

Verus got wrenched in the the head.

"It's nice to know you care so much Ratch..."

The medic wasted no time and consideration, he dragged the moaning and beaten up Verus into the aircraft and gave him an full physical examination, much to Verus' distaste.

"Where's dad? Ironhide said he was looking for me."

"Sam... he had to stay in the ARK II. There was an Decepticon attack in Paris and Optimus was needed in the following political meetings. However, your father told me to let you know that you are grounded."

Ratchet said. The medic enjoyed this far to much but Verus couldn't say anything since he had to admit that Ratchet was right. So Verus stayed quiet during the time they spent on the plane. Ratchet eventually grew tired of poking him and shooed the young Prime into the next best corner. Ironhide later brought him an stolen energon goodie bag probably from Ratchet, and to cheer him up. Apparently it unnerved the other Autobots when Verus was sulking.

Chewing on the glowing blue treats, Verus managed a small smile. He chuckled, imagining the faces of his Autobot friends when he exited the plane. But then he noticed exactly how tired he was but also how happy.

He closed his optics and put his head on his arms, curling into a giant ball in the process. His Matrix hummed quite content beside his spark and lulled him into sleep. Just before he finally departed into the land of dreams he whispered,

"Goodnight dad. I'm okay, so don't worry too much yeah?"

Little did he know that thanks to the Matrix his father had heard him.

* * *

 **Oh my, I am so SORRY! I noticed too late that I had uploaded the beta version of the chapter and not the finished one! I hope you can forgive me this time I'm so, so sorry!**

* * *

 **Light: Ah,haha let me introduce to you, Verus Prime! The dangerous part was the one where Sam was physically turned into Verus, just to clear that.**

 **I originally wanted to let Optimus find him but decided last time that this way would be much fluffier.**

 **So and now to the reviews,**

 **I know that the Dynasty seems to loose Primes each time Sam visited, but hey, you can't really expect them to be present 24/7.**

 **Dreamer, the family bonds in here are like our human ones. So, Verus has a father, a mother and an uncle Megatron. There are no real "genetics" involved but I thought that the sentimental bonds were enough.**

 **Ah, and you Lobato, when have you tried to talk to me? I'm sorry if I missed something but as far as I know you have reviewed a while ago, Dez 3rd if I'm correct. If you've reviewed as a guest then I didn't recognize you.**

 **Yes, the meeting had taken place on Cybertron. The old Primes created a dream for Sam to let him face cybertronian culture like his father did.**

 **To clear something else, Verus really looks like his dad. Imagine the two Optimus' from the Prime-verse. That...could be the closes I can get to describing them without to draw them myself. Of course this is bay-verse so they look all more... robot? :/**

 **I also plan a Decepticon visit, who do you want to see attacking the base? I have Megatron planned already but who should accompany him?**

 **'till next time. _(still soo sorry!)_**


	20. Heritage circuit

**Chapter 19**

* * *

...

"Hey, Sam wake up we are home. We are landing, **_hey!"_**

Verus shot upwards, alarmed right away but after he registered that it was only Ironhide who had woken him up, and he was not needed for anything important, he relaxed again. Verus Prime had dreamed again just as Sam did, and those dreams never ended good for him. He had told the others they were gone by now, even if they weren't, and he wasn't planning on telling his overprotective father anytime soon.

That brought his mental focus back to the matters at hand. They were landing. He could feel it how the plane slowly descended before it came to an halt in front of his father. Fortunately his best buddy Bumblebee was also present, and whatever would happen: 'Bee would side with him.

The older Autobots exited the aircraft first and Verus saw through an window how Ironhide talked to his father, his by now completely shocked and shaking father. Gathering himself Verus walked out of the human built cargo plane only to catch his father's horrified optics looking him over. Optimus eventually would then walk in his direction. He would study Verus' new look and silence him every time he tried to speak. He would treat him as if Verus was made of glass and break as soon as he was touched.

 **"Dad...!"**

This was an order, an order to listen to him, and Verus knew that. Optimus noticed the commanding tone too. The commanding tone his little sparkling used. The father tried hard to stay mad at his son. Optimus wanted to lecture his son, but he couldn't.

Looking at the bright, loyal optics of his own child, he saw himself. Verus reminded him of how he looked himself as he stood before his first mentor, Alpha Trion, after he completed his trials. Optimus saw his own inner fire in his child, _his heir._

"And here I thought I could pamper you just a little longer..."

Verus' defensive glare was almost immediately replaced by a surprised look. He had prepared himself to full force defend his decision after Ironhide had told him how much Optimus was worrying about him. He didn't expect his father to place a hand on his shoulder and reassure him.

Optimus looked tired. As Verus looked at his father's face he saw the dark shades that worry brought and that he had caused. Verus' small smile turned into a frown.

"Dad...?"

"You've grown up..."

Verus hugged his father awkwardly at first but then it begun to feel natural. It felt right, more right than when Sam had hugged Judy or Ron.

"So... come. I presume that you have much to tell Sam. How about we go into my private quarters and you tell me how you managed to end up as a Prime yourself? We also need to talk about your... solo mission, son."

Obviously Optimus was born a leader. At least he knew how to use words. Verus followed his father unseen through all of the commotion. They managed to escape into Optimus' room before anyone noticed them missing. Just as Prime had wanted it.

"So Sam. Why?"

"Why _what?"_

Optimus sighed heavily. He sat down onto his recharge chamber and asked softly,

"Sam, why did you wanted to be primed that badly? It is not an title earned and held lightly. The duties of us Primes are countless, and we have to be ready any time."

"I wanted to make you proud. I wanted to become a part of the team!"

"But that you are already. Sam, _my dear boy_ , I waited countless years to hold you in my arms again, son I could not bear it to loose you so soon again."

"Dad,..." Said Verus, before he sought in his processor. He finally found the data he had been looking for and said in Iaconian-accented cybertronian;

 _"You're not going to get rid of me so soon."_

In normal English he continued with,

"I also use the name you and mom have given to me when I first onlined; _Verus._ "

"Verus Prime... Your mother would have been very proud of you." and then he added in an lighter mood, "she also would have ripped my head off for letting you go."

"Never! Was mom really that bad?"

"Oh you bet she was. She's much like you..."

Verus sat down beside his father and placed his head on Optimus' lap like he had seen Bumblebee do with Ironhide. After a little hesitation Optimus started to pet him on the back of his head and Verus gladly returned the happy feeling by _purring._

The two of them stayed for a very long time like this until Optimus had to stand up to grab a book-pad, before he could sit down again and cuddle with his sparkling.

Reading to Verus like he was a little child seemed to third viewers a little odd but both really enjoyed the time together, where no duties, worries or problems were interrupting them. Eventually they found out that Verus liked history and myths about Cybertron's creation, so Optimus settled on reading those.

"I hadn't known you liked literature that much little one."

"Oh I do read once in a while... As long as it is no _teen romance novel_ I can enjoy anything well written."

"Just like your old man hm...?"

Chuckled Optimus. He continued reading aloud even long after nightfall. Optimus would read a few lines and Verus would ask when he didn't understand something.

They kept up with this until Verus was asleep. He curled himself into a ball again and kept his head close to his father's thigh while Optimus in return moved him so they could both recharge comfortably. He had to admit that it was a bit cramped, but the old Prime was glad that he could spend time with his son like this.

Optimus checked his messages before he laid down to recharge and he wasn't sure if his man were just worried about him, or plain freaking out.

The father tenderly gave his son a goodnight kiss before he let himself fall into recharge. The first time in a long while where he fell asleep with a smile on his face. Because his family was close to him after all those years.

Work just had to wait until tomorrow.

* * *

 **Light: I can't imagine that Optimus would stay mad for too long. I mean that's Optimus fragging Prime, the most caring being in existence we're talking about! So I came up with this fluffy scene. I actually was inspired by another fanfiction for this scene...**

 **Soo yay an update! Sorry for being late but I had to fix the other chapter first.**

 **answers to the reviews are in the AN on the previous chapter!**

 **'till next time.**


	21. Glitching out

**Chapter 20**

* * *

...

Verus was sleeping with his face pressed into the soft foam like goo that was the recharging chamber's mattress. It was soft and warm, so comfy that the young Prime wasn't even considering waking up. He leaned onto something warm beside him, his dad, he remembered. The warmth beside him shifted, then disappeared and Verus was left longing for his cuddle-pillow.

"Wake up son, we have to start working."

Verus groaned and Optimus thought he had heard some muffled curses as he shook his son's shoulder to wake him up. Verus pushed his hand away, still sleeping blissfully. He had to online his optics however, as his thermal blanket was removed and a bucket of cold water was emptied over his face.

 _ **"What the heck!?"**_

"We have to start working now. It's 5:45 am and the paperwork is waiting for us. As a Prime this is one of your duties and we are late already. Wake up and get ready for the day."

Verus glared from under the pillow at his father. He too checked his internal chronometer and saw that it was indeed 5:50 now.

"Why? Dad, it's in the middle of the night! _Lemme sleep..."_

" _Oh no_ sparkling. You wanted to become a Prime," begun Optimus as he grabbed the berth, "...you have to take the responsibility of bearing the title."

Optimus finished his sentence as he lifted one side of the berth so that Verus was thrown out of it. After his son had landed on the floor the Prime neatly put the piece of furniture back down onto the floor. He walked over to a shelf and searched for some of the "easier to work with" papers, which he then gave his son.

"Here. I'll help you if you do not understand some of the phrasings or words. Come, we have to go now."

Verus took the papers and quickly looked them over. His face said it all, he didn't understand one word of it. However he was much to proud to admit that and so he just trotted after his father and into his office.

The first thing he noticed was that there was a new desk and another big chair, right beside his father's. Then he saw the nameplate standing on the new table. His name, engraved on it.

"I, dad, I'm no desk-jockey! Heck, I'm happy if my homework doesn't look like 'Sides run it over. **I can't do this!** Are you sure that there aren't any other things I could do?"

"It is a Prime's duty. One of them at least and before I show you the others I want you to experience the joy of having to deal with paperwork."

Verus thought he had heard amusement and schadenfreude in his dad's voice. He finally had to give up and sat down at the desk, his desk, and begun working. Or more precisely, he sat there and stared at the paper. After the piece of inanimate compressed wood had won their stare contest Verus looked around the room until his interest fell upon his wristwatch like thing, he never knew he had.

It was around his left wrist and looked like a cybertronian wristwatch but without any numbers on it. It only had one button, and Verus had pushed it.

Without any warning he fell through the chair, floor, one or two rooms before he ended up in the air. Verus was falling freely down and was about to crash into the ground any second now, but as he reached it, he didn't.

Verus fell right through the earth instead and only came to an halt after he touched his wristwatch on accident again. He figured out that it was the thing's doing that he could phase through solid objects and after that it was a piece of cake to return back above the ground. After he could see the sky again, and he got a signal again he got bombarded by his father's worried calls. He answered the next incoming call,

"Geeze calm down I'm fine. A bit shaken but fine."

 _"Verus Samuel James Pax! Where are you!?"_

"Right under the ARK II and in one piece, not even one scratch!"

This seemed to have calmed Optimus down again. Much quieter and softer the old Prime asked his son about his current location and the coordinates, so that they could go and pick him up. Then he continued with,

 _"What happened?"_

"I noticed this strange thingy on my wrist and touched it, dad I just fell through solid objects like they weren't there at all!"

There was a moment of silence as Optimus appeared to think about it.

 _"It appears that you have received the Matrix of matter... the phase shifter is an old cybertronian relic much like my axe. Amalgamous must like you to trust you to be able to handle the phase shifter."_

Verus looked at his gismo with newfound awe and pride. He smiled wickedly while he came up with all of the pranks he could play on the whole rest of the crew. His father must have sensed this too because he said very low,

 _"Don't even think about it. I need my mechs safe and sane and both sets of twins are more than enough for them to handle."_

"Dad, I'm hurt that you'd think I would even consider something like that..."

* * *

 **Light: So, just introduced a new plot device / mcguffin; the phase shifter from TFP. I will explain more about the Primes, the relics and the Matrices in the next chapter. However I can't promise you any fast updating. Blame Christmas...**

 **In case I won't post anything until then, I wish you happy holidays! Merry Christmas and a happy new year to you all!**

 **About the reviews, I hope I have explained it good enough in this chapter Dreamer, if not then send me what you want to know and I'll PM you.**

 **'till next time!**


	22. Add on

**Chapter 21**

* * *

 **...**

 _Stomp_

 _Stomp_

 _Crack_

 **"Argh!"**

Verus felt like he had stepped on every twig in the whole forest. The Prime's anger rose above the normal and safe parameters as a slight blue energon blush spread over his cheeks. He punched the air before him and while it helped to calm his ego, Verus also landed on his aft. After his little fall out of the ARK II Verus found himself in a forest somewhere in middle Europe. He tried to use GPS but somehow he got lost. His only hope to find a way out of the forest was to walk in one direction, and that's what he did.

"Where is that damn airship!? You sure as heck should be able to spot a ship like the ARK II, should't you?"

He continued his unplanned little walk through the vegetation under him. Verus had to dodge the branches of old oak trees and pines. It went good for a good while until he accidentally activated the phase shifter again and went intangible.

Verus freaked out as his legs begun to sink into the ground and his hands weren't able to touch it either. He jumped and went tangible in the last moment to land on his aft again.

Verus Prime groaned in a very _un-prime_ fashion.

He thought about calling his father to send a team to pick him up when he noticed a soft glow from above. Looking like meteorites a new set of mechs landed not even a mile away from him. Grinning happily and excited he followed the new arrivals without a second thought.

* * *

"Not my best landing, not ever..."

"Our arrival was like a wave, crashing down onto the cliff side of the beach of life."

"Shut up and spare us your sentimentalities! We have other problems. _**There** , we have company..._"

The green coated mech pointed at Verus, who was sitting in the bushes, and he didn't look friendly at all.

Verus stepped out of the vegetation and presented himself open and friendly. He waved a little and smiled softly at the three newcomers.

The first voice belonged to a rather bulky mech in dark sandpaper green. He chewed on a cigar like piece of metal and had a beard like a sailor.

The second voice belonged to what Verus could only describe as a samurai in bright blue. He wondered what that one might transform into.

The last one was a green one with an armor that looked like an long coat. He also had a rather heated temper, apparently.

But the most important thing, each had the Autobot faction logo proudly shining and good visible on their armor.

"Welcome on planet earth."

Before the young Prime had any chance at all the three stormed over to him. The big one wrestled him to the ground, the samurai threatening him to move and the green one tied his hands and legs together so that he couldn't move. Like this they towed him over the grass until they stopped at a clearing. Two of them stood guarding him while the samurai appeared to be calling someone via comlink. Verus wasn't sure if he wanted to find out who.

A while later a small aircraft came to pick them up. It was one of the NEST shuttles Verus had used multiple times himself when he was traveling with his mechanical friends. The door opened and a proud red and blue form stepped outside. His father, Optimus Prime. After the father saw his son the serious facade melted into something akin to speechlessness. He stood there, nonplussed at the sight of his son's situation. However, he had a smile on his face.

 ** _"This is embarrassing...",_** muttered Verus annoyed.

The old Prime laughed out loud and greeted his newly arrived soldiers warmly. As they moved to present their catch, aka Verus, said Prime's father shook his head and mumbled something nobody could decipher.

"I thank you for bringing him back. Verus, this is **Hound** my technical specialist and hologram master.", he gestured to the sandpaper green mech which in turn waved warmly once he found out that Verus was a friend.

"This is **Crosshairs** , Autobot paratrooper and-"

"Yeah, yeah can we do the chit chat later?"

Optimus ignored his soldiers' rudeness. This was routine after all if you're dealing with Crosshairs. Then he turned to gesture to the blue samurai but the mech in question bowed before Optimus was able to say a word.

"This is **Drift**. Drift is a triple changer as you might have noticed already. He is also one of my most loyal man, he also values discipline."

"One without a path to follow, will only loose himself. It is an honor to fight for you sensei."

Verus nodded only mildly impressed right now. He was still a bit cranky that he had been tied up tight. Of course his dear Father had noticed already but stayed quiet during the introductions so that Verus was actually listening.

"I presume you have already found out how well my mechs can fend for themselves and to never approach them without authorisation from me?"

 ** _"_ Yes. Okay, _lesson learned!_** Can you free me now?"

The new arrivals were shocked at how familiar the two Primes were interacting with each other. Of course they didn't knew Verus status, they would have never captured him if they had known he was the Commander's son.

"Of course little one.", said Optimus while he patted his son on the head.

" _ **DAD!**_ You're embarrassing me!"

Hound caught on to the interaction's meaning first. He bumped his fist into the now freed Verus' shoulder and said,

"M' sorry sir... I hadn't known ya had a lil one. Hey my name is Hound nice to meet you, uh...? **Baby Prime sir!"**

Said Hound while he saluted politely. In the background Crosshairs was snickering beside a silent Drift, who had to restrain himself from joining the laughter. Even Optimus' own deep chuckle joined in after a while.

Verus shook hound's hand numbly. Had he just been called baby Prime?

* * *

 **Light: I personally think this chapter is a little too cozy... but I could not withstand the joke at the end. Baby Prime... *snicker**

 **So we have new arrivals! Yay! Hound, Drift and Crosshairs in their AoE incarnations. By the way, I wanted this answered for a while now so I'll ask you! The creature Hound kills in Lockdown's ship, you know the one which spit green goo at him? The "terrible ugliness"? That thing looks like a Half-life Headcrab? I have been bickering with my cousin for a while now about this and we need an answer!**

 **'till next time.**


	23. Abundant form of ordinary matter

**Chapter 22**

* * *

 **...**

It had been one week since the new arrivals had been introduced to the NEST team. During that time Verus kept himself far away from any of them and even further away from the human soldiers who still made jokes about _"baby Prime"_. Verus honestly couldn't blame them, if he wasn't the center of the jokes he might have joined them.

Verus was currently hurrying to his next lesson, this time with Drift. They had agreed to tutor the young Prime. Each of the Autobots would get an day each week to teach him what they thought might be useful. It ended with Verus having Combat training with Ironhide each Monday, Medical training with Ratchet Tuesday, Wednesday it was cybertronian culture and ethnics with Prowl, science with Wheeljack and Perceptor Thursday and finally Prime training with Optimus on Friday.

Today was Thursday, which meant that he could practice his hiding skills again while one of his tutors was blowing himself up again. Verus liked the mech more than he liked Perceptor. Wheeljack was more easy going and open. It was a big bonus too that Wheeljack wouldn't virtually dissect him each second they shared a room, unlike Perceptor who would.

Today however his schedule was a little different. Before he had to join the science team he had to join Drift for a few hours. Verus had problems " _staying still"_ , in Optimus' words. Truth was, Verus had one hell of a temper. They had hoped that Drift might help the young Prime to settle down a bit and thus making Verus join the self proclaimed samurai meditating.

He opened the door hastily and ran into the room just as Drift entered himself. Coming to a halt right before the Bugatti he was met with an stern glare.

"Sorry I'm late! I ran into trouble on the way."

"You are here. This matters, not what could have been. We shall start with finding your center, do as I do: _Ooohmm Hmm..._ "

Verus looked incredulously down at Drift, who by now was sitting cross legged on the floor and uttered strange moaning sounds. The young Prime's teenage mind caught up with him and he had funny images in his head. He eventually joined Drift on the floor and tried to focus an anything else except the moaning of his teacher.

"Try finding your inner center. Find the energy within you and hold it, feel it and try to make it flow through you like a river. Your river cannot flow if you can't open yourself, don't let it overflow though you don't want it to become violent and wild."

Verus closed his optics and focused on his most inner core.

"Search for yourself, search for a light, a spark of life within yourself."

He found it, his inner fire. He wasn't sure if Drift meant **_this_** but he focused on it since he hadn't found anything else.

"Now calm it. Tame it to your will. Let it calm down and become as smooth as the petals of the cherry blossoms. Make it soft and quiet within your core."

The flame within himself responded to his mental prodding. Verus tried to calm the flame and it followed his lead as if it had been waiting for just this moment. He played with his mental fire, felt it rush through his veins.

 **"Sensei!"**

Drift's sudden shout ripped Verus out of his thoughts. He opened his optics and found himself wrapped up in an cage of metallic spikes. The metal spiraled itself around him as if it was alive. A quick flicker of a thought later it reacted to the command and dissolved into the particles it was made of. Now Verus sat in the crumbled remains of the metal. He saw Drift in the other corner of the room and his father standing before him.

"The Matrix of matter. I never thought it was able to do this. Little one, are you all right?"

"Yes dad. Uhm, what happened? Did I miss something?" ,said Verus confused.

"It is only a theory of mine but I believe that the REPRO has been altered when you have received the Matrix of matter. I felt it when you accessed it's power and came to check on you. I found you forming pillars out of thin air."

Verus was stunned. _He had done that? He **could** do that?_ After a moment of stunned silence he jumped up and smiled at his dad before he suddenly dragged the older Prime out of the room and into the rec room.

Verus hushed from the left to the right a few times more and assembled Bumblebee, Ironhide, Optimus and even Ratchet in one room. Needless to say that each member of the group was more than just confused about why they were brought there so suddenly.

"Okay, I'll try again!" ,said Verus as he sat down again. Everybody except Optimus looked at him curiously before **it** happened.

To the finely tuned optics of the Autobots the small particles in the air assembled to one massive blob which just hung in the air before Verus decided to give it the shape of an small space craft. He let it fly around for a while before he reshaped it into a miniature figure of Bumblebee.

"I found out I am able to do this today. It's pretty damn cool isn't it?"

He gave the action figure of his best friend to said best friend, who in turn looked at it curiously and awed. Bee chirped a quick thank you and held the miniature of himself close as if it was a treasure. Verus got amazed looks from all of the other Autobots too and each was eager to ask a few questions. Ironhide made a mental note to include Verus' new ability in their next mock-match and Ratchet quickly made Optimus agree that he could get a good look at Verus afterwards.

"I am impressed. _I'm proud of you my son._ ", said Optimus affectionately.

* * *

 _At almost the same time a few miles under the ARK II,_

* * *

Jet engines roared through the morning sky. They, _tree to be exact_ , used the foggy air to hide in the clouds while they were spying on the enemy. The command trine was collecting information on the newest member of the Autobots, Samuel James Witwicky, or what rumors tell to be Verus Pax. Starscream felt that there was more to the rumors than most believed. He had thrown the boy into the cybermatter himself for Unicron's sake!

The boy who had looked so much like a sparkling... _was it so unbelievable that he might have been one?_

Being a seeker, it made Starscream shudder to think that he had hurt a sparkling. But even if the boy was small he wasn't a sparkling anymore. This calmed the Seeker's processor and in turn his trine mates too. They turned around and headed back to their own base of operations.

During the flight Starscream felt the anxiety and insecurity of both Thundercracker and Skywarp. He did his best to comfort them while they were in the air, soft touches with wings and tender brushing with hot air from turbines.

Still... Starscream felt like something was coming in the future. Something the new Decepticon Commander didn't like.

They went down and entered the base, the remaining piece of the Decepticon warship Nemesis. While they entered they were greeted by Shockwave. Starscream knew the mad scientist wanted something from him the moment the single red optic focused on him and the mech it belonged to bowed.

"My Lord, may I have a click of your time?", said Shockwave with false worship.

"Just tell me."

"I wish to engage in a project to-"

"I don't want to hear what obscure things you plan. Permission granted, now leave me alone."

Shockwave bowed again. This time an honest and sinister smile behind Starscream's back. The purple mech turned around, his single optic giving off the only light in the dark environment. He returned to his laboratory and entered a secret part of it. Behind the doors was a surgical table.

On top of it, _was Megatron._

"Soon my liege. I only need one last thing to complete the process. The REPRO will be easy to obtain."

* * *

 **Light: I am still alive. Guess I do need some kind of wake up call to get me writing again.**

 **Does the last line count as a plot-twist? Maybe? If I ask nicely, then maybe? no? oh... Well I did announce an Decepticon attack a few chapters ago. I felt the need of a bit action again and in the bay-verse anything can happen, ...right?  
**

 **Any questions? Ask away!  
**

 **And while I'm at it; thank you for all of the support. Yes I do love to read reviews but I also keep track of the favorites and followers. I guess that since AoE came out the original trilogy is fading hmm? I still simply can't relate to the "new" series. I heard TF 5 is coming next summer or autumn. _joy..._**

 **well then,  
'till next time!**


	24. Node reconnection

**Chapter 23**

* * *

 **...**

The whole crew was assembled in the main hall of the ARK II. This was a special day. Optimus stood right in the middle of the mechs and had an comforting hand placed on someone's shoulder. This someone just happened to be an old friend of the Autobots present; Prowl.

With his comforting noble voice Optimus quickly caught the attention of his mechs and begun telling stories of how Prowl meet them and who he was. This made it easier for the human team to understand who was standing in front of them now.

"As I was mentioning before, Prowl disappeared a long time ago without a trace. We found out that it was Megatron who did this to him by converting him into one of his Decepticons. Prowl here became Barricade by using this," he projected an hologram of the dark energon for all to see, "this is dark energon. I suspect Megatron has more of this and thus we have to be more careful in the future.

Optimus eyed his son _very carefully_ as he said that. In case the overgrown sparkling might want to try solo missions again, Optimus will keep Verus close. A fatherly smile tugged his lips upward as he saw Verus' hands raise defensively.

"I also wish to inform you that the human government has finally agreed to let us roam freely without supervision as long as we report our status once a week. That means you all will be able to spend more time down on the ground."

A chorus of cheering and clapping followed this. Especially the science center of the ARK II was really happy by this announcement.

After the meeting was over the Autobot commander left his second in command and his recovered bond mate alone. Jazz and Prowl had been apart for too long and the happy go lucky attitude of Jazz had to resonate with the stoic personality of Prowl to keep them both happy and sane.

Optimus then involuntary shifted his thoughts to his own beloved spark mate Elita. How proud she would have been to see her own little one grow to be the fine, if not a little too mischievous and naive, mech he now is. The father couldn't find the right words to describe how lonely he had felt. The feeling of knowing you are the last of your family to exist had almost driven him insane a few times. Luckily Ironhide and Ratchet were around to help him cope. Then he found out that Verus was alive, unrecognizable in his human appearance, but **alive** and **well.**

"Dad? Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Not even trying to hide his gratefulness Optimus placed a hand on his son's shoulder as they walked to the observation deck to talk.

In the background Ironhide had to keep his chuckle low while he watched the two Primes walk away. He had his own sparkling in his arms and while Bumblebee might be smaller than Verus, the yellow mech needed just as much attention as his friend.

Bee showed why he was called Bumblebee by buzzing like one of the small insects while he was in his father's arms. Strong and rough black hands wrapped themselves around his own yellow frame, gentle and caring were they holding him. Bee pressed himself into Ironhide's chassis and purred content with the situation in his buzzing way.

They had found an comfortable spot on the couch in the rec room and enjoyed some of the human television together. Just as the Primes, they too shared a deep bond between them. Bee snuggled under his father's arm and prepared for the long night with his dad.

Ironhide revealed a pack of sweet energon treats he must have stolen from Ratchet and reminded Bee from where exactly he had inherited his own talents from. _**They shared of course.**_

It were times like these that made them realize just how lucky they were to be together.

* * *

When Verus arrived at the observation deck he kept to himself. It appeared that the Prime was thinking about something important. Something his father was intrigued to know.

"Son...?"

"I... Dad... That might sound strange now but... I... I think that mom is still around somewhere."

Optimus stood still for a moment. They never found Elita's offlined frame but he had assumed that she wouldn't come back after an explosion of that caliber. He searched in the optics of his son for answers of questions he couldn't even count. Then Verus noticed his father's uneasiness and begun to elaborate.

"Since I have gone through the frame upgrade from human to mech I found these strange bits and pieces of what I think are my first memories. I... remember being carried through fire and the soft voice of mom telling me everything will be fine. I heard a shot but that was before WE left the ship. Everything is fuzzy and blurred but I am sure about this."

"Then we will search for her.", said Optimus softly. The old Prime was close to crying right now, but those were tears of joy.

 _Hope._ That was what filled his spark and made his optics leak energon tears. He ignored the protesting grunt Verus made as he hugged his son for dear life. If there was a chance, as small as it might be, for them to be a family again, then Optimus would give anything to reunite with her.

* * *

 **Light: I didn't plan on bringing Elita back from the dead when I started writing this but now it just feels right. Some of you have told me how much you want her back, so here we go :D**

 **This chapter was one of the more fluffier ones. I even did a bit Bee x Ironhide father/son fluff. CUTE!**

 **This was fun to write, even if I am a bit late with my update...**

 **'till next time!**


	25. 3 Arc: Cybertron

**Third arc**

 **Cybertron**

* * *

 **...**

"Entering atmosphere. Prepare for planetary impact and raise the thermal shields."

Wind howling beneath.

 _Flames._ Flames are everywhere around me, the same flames who took everything away. _**No.**_

 _Not the same._ Those were red, red flames above the blue night sky, _red and blue._ That brought back some love filled memories.

The heat was bearable but the worst had yet to come. The impact.

I braced myself. Quietly, oh so tenderly, I hummed the song I has planned to sing to my family.

 _If they are alive that is..._

Hot, burning pain. Then, nothing. I had landed on this strange world. It was, it was soo... green and soft. It wasn't a blue planet at all!

My protoform was covered by organic matter mixed with wet, powdered minerals. I was going to hit myself for being stupid enough to attempt to connect to an wireless data transfer network on an organic world but then I found out there really was one. Primitive but promising, like an sparkling's attempt to make one.

Gathering my team we went to scout out the area around our landing zone.

My spark leaped in joy as the perfect altmode was presented to me by an simple mindless drone, **_for free._** Back on Cybertron I would have to pay many credits for an scan like that.

It fit perfectly. My armor, of course in solid pink and bright white, had cleaned and repaired itself during the transformation sequence. A quick look over my shoulder and I knew the rest of my squad was safe and sound as well.

I was just going to get familiar with the territory around us when a mech appeared, all casual and calm. Didn't he know that there still was an war going on?

I stepped forward and flashed my badge,

"Elita one, femme commander and Prime consort. Commanding officer of the 5th battalion. Now, **identify yourself!** "

I tried to look closer but the light from this world's star made only his silhouette visible. A low chuckle, a deep familiar baritone, greeted us...

 _...and the whole ARK followed soon after._

* * *

 **Heritage of the Primes**

 **Third arc, Cybertron**


	26. Motherboard

**Chapter 24**

* * *

 **...**

Verus knew something was up the moment his father had stormed into the med-bay, shaking and crying without his battle mask on to hide it. Since the door was firmly locked afterwards Verus was left clueless outside to wonder what happened. The young Prime himself felt curiosity grow inside his spark as the hours went by until he couldn't bear it anymore and he went to _"greet the newcomers"_ in the rec room.

He was arriving just in time to hear a female voice making cooing sounds and the telltale buzzing of his best friend Bumblebee.

"Haven't you grown up to be one fine mech? _**Yes you have!**_ _My beloved sweet little Bumblebee..._ Mommy is here for you and she'll shoot everything that will get between us."

In an rare moment of foresight Verus stayed away and "knocked" first before he came closer. At first the blue femme's face turned into a deep frown but then, after she got a closer look at who dared to interrupt, she had the expression of surprise written all over her face.

" _Optimus...?_ Why aren't you with Elita?", she asked incredulously.

Verus stopped confused mid step. That name, that one name, **Elita.** Verus knew that name. She was talking about his mother.

 _She knows my mother!?_

"I'm not interrupting anything?"

"Ah no.", she said casually, "you never interrupted Optimus. Being my, what do the humans call it? Brother in law? Ah yes that's the one! You don't need to be shy Prime."

Bumblebee tugged at his mother's arm to get free from the femme warrior's grasp and immediately stormed over to Verus. Said Prime noticed to late what his best friend was about to do. He couldn't dodge. He was doomed to fall.

 **"No! No, no, no, no 'Bee stop! _Frag it!?"_**

 ** _Beng!_**

Verus laid sprawled out on the hard, cold, unforgiving floor while Bumblebee was comfortably resting on his back. Smiling.

"Bumblebee? _Sheesh..._ buddy as much as I love you, you have to get off. Like, **now!"**

The scout giggled but complied and even helped his friend back on his own feet. The yellow mech then turned around to face his mother before he turned to Verus and pointed at the blue femme.

"Sam, This is my mother _**Chromia**_ , I've told you about her at the observation deck." He said to Verus who nodded in turn.

"Mother, this is Verus, also known as human pretender under the code-name Samuel, or _Sam_ for short. He's the son of Optimus and heir to the Autobots. And my best friend...", continued Bee while he turned around to face his mother.

Verus took the initiative and moved forward to stand before the blue armored femme. He was almost double her size, which made him very uncomfortable and self-conscious about the situation. Holding out his hand to invite her to an handshake Verus didn't calculate the possibility in that she might wrap him in an death grip.

 _ **"Unbelievable!**_ It is _you?_ Elita will be so very happy. How much have you grown? The last time I saw you was... when your mother was still carrying you. **Come one, let's visit her right away!** "

Both boys agreed in fear of the femme's wrath if they didn't. Her way of speaking might sound casual and carefree but the rough tone she used was clearly showing her experience as a deathly warrior. Someone who was together with Ironhide must have at least one big gun.

Chromia knocked on the door of the med-bay, three times lightly and the fourth time strong. The following moment was completely silent, silent enough for one to hear a pin drop.

 _ **"Enter!"**_

Verus' audios shot upwards immediately. That voice... Her voice brought forth memories of family, safety and warmth. A pink silhouette flashed in his mind's eye and before anyone could react the young Prime was already storming into the room.

 _"Optimus...?_ Have you changed your altmode or have you simply lost weight?", her tone was joking and intimate.

Verus stood there for a few long seconds before the biggest, goofiest and happiest smile made itself at home on his face. He didn't came to speak though, because as soon as he opened his mouth to speak Bumblebee came crashing into his back, demanding a piggyback ride. They both ended up on the floor, _again._

Chromia's heartily laughing followed the two teenagers until she went to pick them both up, dropping Verus into Elita's arms. After nodding satisfied with her work she picked up her own sparkling and left. One wave later and Verus and Elita were alone in the east med-bay section.

"I solemnly swear; _**one day Bee's gonna pay for that."**_ , said Verus, pouting.

Elita was beyond confused by now. Something in her spark was sending shivers through her whole body. It was like she should remember something very important but couldn't somehow. Absently she begun to pet the blue head in her arms as she was thinking about what it was that was so important that she would forget it. She was just thinking about asking _" Optimus "_ as said mistaken-for-his-father-Pirme in her arms said,

"Uh... Not like I don't like what you're doing but... don't you think that I'm _a little too old_ for this _Mom?_ "

Elita stopped dead in her tracks.

 _ **"What did you just call me?",**_ she rasped out.

 **"Mom.** You are my mother. If you don't like that I can always call you Creator or simply use your name, or I could-"

 _ **"Your name, now!"**_ , she interrupted his ramblings sternly. Elita was on edge by now.

This was too good to be true. In Elita's opinion this could only be either a dream or a trap. A tiny part of her spark said otherwise, and that is why she kept the being in her arms alive. If that is truly her son she was holding then, Primus be damned, she would protect him at all costs.

 _ **"Me...?!"**_ , he squeaked, very much like Optimus when he was younger and nervous, _"Verus."_

That one word sent her to heaven, cloud nine and beyond. She had her sparkling back. She even held him in her arms! A single energon tear run down her face in her joy as she nuzzled her child's cheek lovingly.

"I thought I had lost you forever. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do, send you away I mean." Elita spoke tenderly to her son.

"I love you so much Verus. I never stopped thinking about you and your father."

"I remember you. There was fire and it was loud. I was scared but you were there..." , muttered Verus before he added calmly, "love you too Mom."

She held him in a tight embrace and let his head rest on her chassis, directly above her spark. If only Optimus was there too then everything would be perfect for the moment. They could fetch him another time, right now it was too nice to part ways.

"Look at you, how big you've become. Verus Pax you look just like your father when he was your age."

Not knowing how to respond to that statement Verus wormed his way out of Elita's arms to stand before her. Holding his mother's hands, smiling confidently and looking straight into her optics he prepared to say something. Elita thought it was another sweet thing but it was not.

The love only lasted for so long. His next word shattered everything and left Elita one more than just worried.

"My name is Verus, a designated Prime in my own right."

He proclaimed it proudly and Elita knew that with him being Optimus' son as well there was the possibility of Verus becoming a Prime, but the feeling of dread that her little sparkling would have to carry the burden of leadership at such a young age made her cringe inwardly.

"I need to have a word with your father."

"Well... He too wasn't that excited when I told him."

* * *

 **Light: Funny story, I hadn't planned to involve Elita in the story at all a first. But then it just fitted soo good into the plot. I just had to. I hope you liked this chapter. I tried to make Elita's character a lot like Sam's, for obvious reasons.**

 **How do you like it? I admit I don't have much experience with Elita's character so please be gentle and tell me if I make her too OOC. Thanks!**

 **I haven't abandoned this story, nope, and judging by your responses to the trailer chapter you're pretty hyped to see the femme commander huh?**

 **Thanks for the read~**

 **'till next time!**


	27. Translucent memory

**Chapter 25**

* * *

 **...**

"An orn ago none of us would have thought that this would be possible."

The femme commander turned her head around, pink spikes straightened out in curiosity, as she gestured for her life time friend to elaborate.

"You know honey. We have our mechs around and our sparklings are happily playing together."

The blue femme nodded her head into the direction of both Bumblebee and Verus. With a content smile she watched them for a bit before she turned back to her friend adding;

"Wouldn't be _that bad_ if the occasional 'Con showed up though."

"I can only _hope_ this peace will last for a **_long time._** I know you like to brawl Chromia, but for our little one's sake...", scolded Elita softly. She knew her second in command was only joking but that didn't mean that she would tolerate such behavior. Elita was a very compassionate person after all.

"I know. I know.", started Chromia while she watched her son read something on an datapad with Verus right beside him. However she didn't finish whatever she had wanted to say because the way her little bumblebee was looking at the datapad made her suspicious right away.

Both mechs were snickering and purring while they eyed the pad with wide, shining optics. Eventually the femme began to worry **_what exactly_** they were doing and if it might be dangerous. A quick glance at her commanding officer and Chromia was sure that she had **not just** imagined things.

"Suspicious. Elita?"

The pink femme nodded courtly and silently snuck up on her son and his best friend. What she saw on the datapad left her speechless for a few moments. Then she grabbed both mechs by the audios and dragged them to Chromia, the datapad under her left arm.

 ** _"Look what I've found."_**

Chromia quickly read the contents of the datapad, she also whistled as she saw the pictures displayed. Then she too went quiet for a few seconds. What followed was only howling laughter. Not just a slight feminine giggle or the bell like laughing that usually came from a femme but the uncontrolled primal laughter 'o cringe, as the soldiers called those noises.

"I- I can't believe they are _**that old**_ already!", she calmed down enough to say, "I'm only sorry that that was the first thing you've caught your sparkling doing Elita."

Verus knew that he'd have to be more careful from now on. Feeling embarrassment creep into his spark and a blue blush on his face the young Prime turned away and crossed his arms. Bumblebee doing the same on the left side of Elita. Admittedly they looked cute when they were pouting.

"Where have you gotten any of those anyway kid?", Asked Chromia still chuckling. The question was in no way scolding or accusing, so the young Prime actually turned around and answered the blue femme.

"I've said it before; _those are mine."_

Right after that Chromia elbowed Elita friendly and said, "He's really just like his father isn't he?"

"You have no idea. Speaking of him..."

As if fate wanted to play a cruel joke on them Optimus entered the room just as the fem had finished gossiping about him. He raised one optic ridge and let his audios drop in suspicion while he eyed the assembled group warily. The fact that both his son and his scout were both sitting on the ground, rubbing their audio-antennae as if in pain and looking at him like Unicron himself had declared war on them made the elder Prime slow down and approach the group carefully.

"Is _something_ wrong?", He put special emphasis on the 'something' as he spoke.

Chromia clapped him on the arm plating and left with her own sparkling under her arm, still snickering every few seconds. She knew when to retreat, she was a front-liner after all. ...and Elita deserved some family bonding time.

"Sweetspark...?"

"I've missed you Optimus. You'll never know how much it had hurt to know you could be gone forever."

"For _you_ I shall always return."

They moved closer and right into an tender kiss. An long overdue, love filled tender kiss.

 ** _"Ew._** Get. A. Room!"

 **"Verus!"** , the parents said in unison. Both were a little embarrassed that they had forgotten their son standing right beside them.

"I eh, I'll be gone. I think 'Bee called me. You, _uhm_ , you can continue with... **_whatever you're doing._** Deal? It's like I've never been here."

"He's cute when he's rambling."

"Just like you when you were only the nervous data clerk in the Iacon archives. Remember how you asked me out the first time?"

Optimus' audios dropped embarrassed, but then he answered truthfully, "I think I have said; _Pretty femme, my name is. The stars are going to watch me, you want to come too?_ "

Verus snorted in response. At least there was a worse way to impress the ladies than his own try when Bumblebee messed around with him and Mikaela.

Invitingly Optimus pulled Elita closer and both begun to purr. Not a minute later they parted and looked happily at Verus.

Each parent was holding out an arm to invite the child into their embrace and Verus was sooner right between his father and his mother than one could say "group hug". It felt right. Everything was in place, each piece that had been missing was now placed and the puzzle was complete, the family was complete again.

They enjoyed the group hug. All of them, until Verus slipped ** _right through_** his father's arms and fell face first onto the ground behind him.

"What was that?", asked Optimus confused.

Elita moved to pick him up but her hands too went straight through the young Prime almost as if he was a ghost. Befuddled both parents could only watch as their son slowly went right through the solid floor and both flinched as they heard the loud _'thud'_ when Verus had hit the ground one floor below.

Slowly and fearfully Optimus and Elita turned around to look at each other. It was her who had the idea of what was most likely going on.

"Is it possible that he's _that old_ already? Sweetspark, how old have you been when your Prime coding had kicked in?"

The father froze. A moment of silent thinking later and Elita got her answer, and just like she had thought it would be. The femme didn't know if she should be happy or sad that her little one wasn't so little anymore. She had hoped that she could at least have a little time with him but considering how long it had been since they were separated she had to admit that Verus just wasn't a sparkling anymore.

"You don't think he's coming of age do you? I mean it's just his operating system that's reconfiguring itself.", said Optimus stunned.

"Have you been any better?" ,replied Elita almost chocking. Sending her mate a challenging gaze.

Defeated Optimus admitted, "Fair enough sweetspark."

Together they went to the elevator to search for Verus. From all possible places where he could have landed he had to fall straight into the storage bay, even better; probably right into the barrels of oil Ratchet had confiscated earlier.

If so, Elita had to try very hard to hide her smile. If he indeed was covered from audio to peds in oil he'd have to endure a long bath. Verus was a mirror image of his father and it would be priceless if he had inherited Optimus' irrational fear of shower and bathtub.

The last thought in Elita's head before they found Verus was,

 _Where have I put the cobaltberry sparkling's soap?_

* * *

 **Light: I wanted to update yesterday but a freaking huge thunderstorm got in the way. sorry...**

 **I take it from your reviews that you like fluff so I wrote fluff for you. I admit I could have been a bit more serious but hey it's fanfiction! rule #1 Everything's possible in fanfiction! :D**

 **Don't think this is over yet just because the family is united again. I still have a few chapters in store for you, I just have to write them and my notes aren't that, eh, readable. My handwriting's fudge.**

 **Well, this AN is going to be a bit shorter than the usual. sue me.**

 **Maybe you could write a review for me and tell me if you like Heritage or not? Pretty please? ...with cherry on top?**

 **'till next time.**


End file.
